Mean Girls
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren Tate is the most popular girl in school with her two best friend Chloe and Adriana. Loren her parents aren't home alot and her best friends create problems. Can Loren find the comfort that she needs by her boyfriend? R&R Much Love Leen
1. Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

''Look there is that new Girl.'' Adriana said as she pointed to a new girl in our class. Chloe and Adriana smirked and I knew exactly what they were going to do. Chloe and Adriana bumped on purpose against the girl. The new girl fell on the floor and all her stuff scattered on the flour. Chloe and Adriana both laughed and walked past her. I bended down to help her collecting her stuff.

''I'm sorry.'' I apologized quickly for my best friends behavior. She smiled an shrugged as she took her stuff. ''Are that your friends?'' She asked me while she raised her eyebrow. ''They aren't that bad if you know them.'' I said while I gave her an apologizing look. ''I'm Mellisa by the way.'' Melissa held out her hand so I could shake it. I smiled and shook her hand. ''I'm Loren.'' I said as I released the grip on her hand. I wanted to walk away but the girl stopped me.

''Aren't you Eddie Duran his model girlfriend?'' Melissa asked in a curious voice. I smiled and nodded before I walked back to Adriana and Chloe. They sat outside on our usual lunch table. The rest of our group joined us. We were the more 'popular' kids in our school. I didn't really agree with that because it felt like saying we were better than the rest of the school.

''Did you see that new chick?'' Cameron asked as he took a bite from his burrito. The rest of the football team nodded as Adriana and Chloe laughed and I just smiled.

''What's so funny about that?'' Cameron asked whit confusion in his voice. ''Well lets say the new girl already kissed our school floor.'' Chloe informed the rest of the table with a smirk plastered on her face. Everybody on the table began to laugh at her statement.

''I think she is nice.'' I stated after I took a snip of my water. Everyone at the table looked at me like I was crazy.

''Excuse me Loren did you saw her shoes? It was just like she was a hobo!'' Adriana screamed out. Everyone in the lunch area turned their heads to our table. But my friends weren't embarrassed by that they just liked the attention.

''But anyways is Eddie picking you up today?'' Chloe asked in a cheery voice. Eddie didn't like my friends and of course my friends thought that Eddie liked them. Sometimes I had the feeling they only liked me because I was Eddie Duran his girlfriend and I did photo shoots sometimes.

''Yeah after he is done with his meeting.'' I replied softly as I looked behind me and saw the new girl sitting with a dark haired boy. Adriana followed my gaze to see where I was looking at. ''Wow that boy is smoking hot.'' Adriana said in an enthusiastic voice. I think she was already planning her wedding in her mind. Adriana and Chloe stood up and Adriana pulled me up with them.

''Where are you guys going?'' I asked them confused while Chloe checked her hair and make-up in the window. ''We are going to bring that hot boy to our table, duh.'' Adriana said while she pulled down her top a little bit so you could see the lace of her bra. ''Why do I need to come?'' When I asked that Adriana and Chloe laughed like I said the funniest thing in the world. ''Because you are super hot and you can get any boy you want''. Chloe replied me when she pulled me along with Adriana to the direction of the table of Melissa and that boy. Melissa looked annoyed when she saw us coming the boy just smiled at us.

''What's your name?'' Adriana asked in a flirty voice. Melissa glared at us and the boy his smile grew bigger. ''I'm Phil and what is your name gorgeous?'' Phil flirted back while he stood up. Adriana and Chloe giggled like little kids. ''I'm Chloe, that's Adriana and this is Loren.'' Chloe introduced us as she lightly pushed me in front of the guy. ''Aren't you a model or something like that?'' Phil asked me as he looked at me. I wanted to answer him but Adriana cut me off.

''Yes she is and she is also dating Eddie Duran.'' Adriana informed Phil who looked like he was a starstruck because he couldn't close his mouth.

''Will you join us on our table?'' Chloe asked the guy with her best flirty voice. Phil snapped his head at Chloe her direction and nodded after that he turned his head back to me. I felt uncomfortable and just walked back to our table I sat down. Adriana and Chloe waited for Phil who was taking his stuff.

''What's wrong Loren was the guy a little to paralyzed of your hotness?'' Matthew another member of the football team asked me with a smirk.

''Just shut up.'' I snapped at him the whole table began to laugh and Adriana and Chloe came back with the guy. He introduced himself to the rest of the table and sat down next to me, a little to close I thought. I was happy when I heard the school bell ring. We stood up and we walked to our class. The new girl was apparently in our class because she sat on the front row. I saw that Chloe took out a water bottle out off her handbag. I knew what would be happening as I didn't stopped this but I was to late. She walked past Melissa and tilted the bottle. The water came over Melissa her head. All her stuff were wet her hair, her clothes and her books were soaked.

''Oops sorry.'' Chloe said with a smirk as she walked to her seat behind in the classroom. Adriana and the rest just laughed with it. Melissa ran out off the classroom. I felt sorry for her and I ran after her. I heard Chloe and Adriana call me name but I ignored it. I saw Melissa sitting against the wall with her head in her hands.

''Are you okay?'' I asked softly when I bended down in front of her Melissa looked up and it looked like she had cried but it also could be from the water. ''C'mon.'' I said when I pulled her back on her feet. I took her hand and leaded her to my locker. I had always some clothes and make-up in it. I took out the thing I needed to fresh up Melissa and we walked into the bathroom. I gave her a hot pink strapless top and a tight black jeans. She did it on and I made a high ponytail in her hair. I did her make up and I was happy with the result. Melissa looked in the mirror and squealed. She pulled me in a tight hug.

''Thank you.'' Melissa squealed while she pulled away from our hug. I laughed at her enthusiasm. ''C'mon lets go to class and paralyze everyone with your beauty.'' Melissa smiled proudly and we walked back to class. When we came in everyone stared in our direction. All the guys were almost drooling over Melissa I winked at her and she smiled.

''And what's the reason you two are late?'' Our teacher asked while she looked over her glasses it always creeps me out when she does that.

''Melissa got water over her and I gave her some dry clothes.'' I explained to Miss Garcia**. **''Are that your cloths? That's why she looks hot!'' I heard a guy yell trough the classroom. I looked over to Melissa who's smile had faded again. Everyone laughed at the guys statement and I could see Melissa her eyes get watery.

''Silence!'' Miss Garcia shouted through the classroom. Adriana and Chloe kept laughing but the teacher ignored it. ''Loren and Melissa go to the principal.'' Miss Garcia demanded us as she turned back to the blackboard. ''Why?!'' I nearly screamed at her. ''Because you two are late.'' She simply explained I groaned because it made no sense we had a good reason but I didn't wanted to argue so I just stormed out off the classroom. After I was out off the principal his office school was out. Adriana and Chloe ran up to me.

''What did he say?'' Adriana asked curiously. While we walked outside. ''Nothing just that I couldn't be late in classes.'' I simply replied I scanned the crowd and saw Eddie his black car stopping in front of the school I was happy he was here because I wanted nothing more than just be with him I walked to the car leaving Chloe and Adriana behind. I got in and got a welcome kiss from Eddie.

''How was school?'' Eddie asked when he took off. ''A disaster and how was your meeting?'' I asked as I did my seatbelt on. Eddie looked quickly over to me before fixing his gaze back on the road. ''Better than your school day I think. What happened?'' Eddie asked while he grabbed my hand with his free hand.

''There is a new girl in our school and Chloe decided to spill water all over the poor girl. I gave her some dry clothes so we came to late in the class and I could go to the principal but except that everything was perfectly fine.'' I rambled out in one breath. Eddie chuckled and kissed the back of my hand.

''Aren't you sweetest.'' Eddie said with a little laugh. Hearing Eddie his laugh could always make me feel better I reached up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We finally arrived at Eddie his penthouse. We got greeted by Jeffrey and got upstairs. I plopped myself down on Eddie his couch and Eddie joined me. I was in his arms and we were talking about stupid and random things. I heard my phone beeping and Eddie gave it to me. I opened the text and it was from an unknown number.

It said : _Hi hot stuff I got your number from Adriana, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow with me. - Phil_

I groaned and Eddie took my phone out off my hands and read the text. He didn't look happy with the hot stuff part. ''Who is that?'' Eddie asked while he gave my phone back. ''A douche.'' I simply replied as I snuggled back closer to Eddie.

''Are you going to have lunch with him?'' Eddie asked in a jealous way as he stood up and I chuckled at his jealousy I thought it was cute. I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in a passionated kiss. ''I don't think my boyfriend would like that.'' I said as I pulled back. Eddie laughed and pulled me back in our kiss. He tilled me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso while he began to walk up to his bedroom. The next day I woke up in Eddie his arms, my head was on his chest and our naked bodies were pressed against each other. I looked up to Eddie and he was still sleeping. I wanted to close my eyes again but I saw the time it was already noon. I jumped out off bed waking Eddie up.

''Loren come back in bed.'' Eddie groaned while he patted next to him. ''Eddie it is already noon we slept in!'' I shouted as I pulled the covers off Eddie his body. Eddie sat up and looked to his alarm clock and he laid himself back down. ''Eddie c'mon hurry.'' I pleaded him. Eddie chuckled and stood up but instead to get dressed he walked up to me and pulled me in a fierce kiss.

''Relax you can better skip the rest off the day too.'' Eddie said with a chuckle I wanted to protest but Eddie didn't let me he began to kiss me again and gently pushed me back on bed and he joined me as he pulled the covers back up. Maybe he was right school couldn't compare to spending some quality time with my boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's POV**

I had convinced Loren to skip the rest of school for today. We were still in bed. Loren was in my arms with her head on my chest while I was rubbing her back. We were talking about random and silly things. Loren and I were dating for almost two years. When she turned eighteen I gave her a promise ring. Our relationship is great, Loren is the most of her time at the penthouse she practically lives here. Her parents are very sweet but they aren't home a lot. They own hotels over whole America so they always go from hotel to hotel. If Loren is lucky she sees them once every two or three weeks. Loren and her parents live in an huge mansion a couple minutes away from my penthouse. If Loren isn't here I'm there with her. She doesn't like to be there alone of course her parents Nora and Trent hired assistants that stay there but Loren always says she doesn't like it when everyone does everything for her. Loren always gets what she wants from her parents but she doesn't really asks for anything. She is down to earth and that's one of the things I love about her. She also keeps my feet on the ground. She always knows all the right things to say and she's always there for me when I need her. Since we have been together she didn't miss one of my concerts also when she has school she would just skip it so she could see me perform. Loren is always the nice one, her friends are... Well how do I put it nicely? I think the correct word is bitches. But I have to admit that Adriana is way nicer then Chloe. Chloe is always the type of girl that needs attention. I don't like that at all. Every time I saw Chloe I could see right through her. Sometimes I think she is just using Loren to get popular or something. Loren does photo shoots sometimes and she's getting pretty famous with it. She always gets offers for a photo shoot but most of the time she doesn't take them. Because she doesn't want all the publicity that's of course a little problem when you're dating me but Loren always says that I'm exception.

''Babe are we going to the café for lunch?'' Loren asked as she sat up. The second after she got up I already missed her in my arms. I nodded and Loren got out off bed. The covers slipped off her naked body and I sat up leaning against the bedpost watching her. Loren turned around and saw me staring, she smirked and crawled back on the bed and kissed me she let the kiss linger for a few seconds before she pulled away.

''C'mon. We have to hurry, we need to stop at my house first.'' Loren said as she pecked my lips one more time and collected her stuff from the ground. I got up, took a black jeans and a white T-shirt out off my closet. I walked into the bathroom and Loren was already dressed. She wore a white strapless dress and matched it with white pumps. She was brushing her teeth as I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I softly kissed her neck. I heard Loren chuckle and made eye contact with her through the mirror . Her eyes were shining as she still had her toothbrush in her mouth I chuckled and kissed her cheek before I started to get dressed. Loren was already downstairs, I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair a little bit. When I came downstairs Loren was sitting on the couch looking at my phone.

''Having fun?'' I asked her while I walked up to her. I couldn't believe Loren would check my messages I wasn't mad but she was never jealous or suspicious. Loren smiled and nodded. I looked at my phone and looked at the screen she was just looking through my photos. I smiled and took my phone out off her hands. I was mad at myself for thinking Loren would check my messages I knew Loren would never do that of course I hadn't anything to hide and she could read them if she wanted but than it would feel like she didn't trust me.

''Hey I was looking at those!'' Loren exclaimed in an high voice making me chuckle I bended down and gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips. ''Not anymore.'' I replied with a smile when I pulled back Loren narrowed her eyes at me and stood up from the couch. I was about to get my shoes but Loren stopped me and pointed behind me she had already took my white sneakers exactly the shoes that I needed. I smiled and gave her another kiss.

''Thank you baby.'' I said as I picked up my shoes and pulled them on. Loren shook her head and picked up her purse from the piano bench. We headed to Loren her house. She was going to drive in her own car to the café because I had a meeting with Jake after our lunch and Loren and Jake his new assistant weren't really good friends. Leah always would make a big scene if she saw Loren. Leah would almost throw herself at me. Loren was never the jealous type but Leah always found a way to get under her skin so Loren decided that she wouldn't go to Jake his office anymore because she didn't wanted to start a fight with Leah. We arrived at the Tate's residence. Before we could go in I needed to enter a code I always easily remembered because it was Loren her birthday. The major gates opened and we could drive in. Loren hopped out off the car and I followed her in. We walked in the house and James, someone that Loren her parents hired walked up to us.

''Ms. Tate and Mr. Duran can I help you with something?'' James asked in a polite tone. James was always dressed in a genteel black suit.

''James my parents aren't home so please just call me Loren.'' Loren said to him. James nodded and smiled at Loren her statement. If Loren her parents were home everyone needed to address them as Mr. ans Mrs. Tate and Loren as Ms. Tate. Loren hated it.

Loren and I walked to her bedroom. When I first saw it I was a little shocked you would expect a teenage room but Loren her room was far from it. The walls had a beige color and there wasn't one poster one the wall only pictures. Loren had a king sized bed standing against the wall on her nightstand there was a picture from the two off us when we visited Paris together. Loren had a large desk in front of the window. If you looked out off her window you had a terrific view of their large garden when it was dark outside you could see the lights on the pool shining. The garden was always full of colorful flowers. Loren also had a large walk in closet in her room and a private bathroom with everything in and on it. I plopped down on Loren her bed and Loren quickly grabbed her car keys from her desk. I closed my eyes and I felt Loren crawl on top of me. I smiled and opened my eyes when I felt Loren giving me small kisses all over my face. I pulled Loren in a fierce kiss and pulled away after a couple minutes to catch my breath. Loren smiled and stood up and pulled me back on my feet. We drove to the café in separated cars. We arrived at the same time and walked in together I putted my sunglasses on so nobody would recognize me. We seated ourself in a booth and ordered some fries and burgers. We were eating and talking about some stuff but we got interrupted.

''Loren were where you today?'' Loren her 'friend' Chloe asked when she sat down besides me. She shot a big smile in my direction. I wanted to forget a moment she was a girl and just push her out off the booth but I knew she was Loren her friend so I just ignored her. ''Eddie and I slept in and I skipped the rest of the day.'' Loren simply replied when she took a snip from her soda.

''Well you missed a lot today! The new girl ran out crying out off the classroom.'' Chloe said like she was happy with that. At Chloe her words Loren looked up worriedly. ''What happened?'' Loren asked. I could hear she liked that new girl because I could clearly hear worry in Loren her voice but Chloe didn't seem to notice. ''Cameron and Matthew peed in her handbag all her books were soaked.'' Chloe said with a laugh. I didn't thought it was funny and I could see on Loren her face she had the same thought.

''Oh My God give that girl a break she is just new and she already was shoved against the ground, poured water over her and now Cameron and Matthew peed in her handbag? What for a sick joke is that?'' Loren said with an angry tone. Chloe seemed a little surprised that Loren didn't think it was funny. ''C'mon Loren admit she deserves it.'' Chloe said while she began to tap with her pink painted nails on the table. Loren looked back up from her burger to Chloe.

''Nobody deserves that! What the hell did she do wrong? ''Loren said angrily. Chloe raised her eyebrow and threw her hair over her shoulder. ''Loren did you see her clothes? The only thing that she wore that was beautiful were your clothes that you gave to her because her were wet.'' Chloe said. Loren took a deep breath and I saw on her face she didn't wanted to argue with Chloe.

''Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom.'' Loren said while she stood up. Damn it I thought now I was left alone with the blond devil. Chloe turned at my direction so she was looking at me. ''And Eddie how are you?'' Chloe asked sweetly. Maybe Loren couldn't see trough her whole act but I definitely could. I turned my head at her direction. ''Good.'' I simply replied. For some reason Chloe was smiling so big it was creeping me out. ''Can I ask you something?'' Chloe asked nicely. I nodded my head and took another bite of my burger.

''What do you see in Loren? I mean of course she is beautiful and rich but why her?'' When Chloe asked that I was starting to get pissed off. But before I could reply Chloe kissed me. I immediately pulled back and I saw Loren standing in the middle of the café. There were tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes. Before I could say anything she ran out off the café. I stood up so I could run after her I was stopped by Chloe who grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away and ran out off the café I saw Loren speed off in her red lamborghini. I hopped in my car and tried to follow her but she drove really hard I was surprised when I noticed she was on her way to my penthouse. When I arrived Loren her car was already parked in front of the building and Loren was already inside. I heard my phone rang and I saw to the caller ID I saw it was Jake we had a meeting I totally forgot about. I pressed deny because Loren was more important than a stupid meeting. I hopped out off my car and ran into the building I saw Jeffrey with a worried look.

''Ms. Tate is already upstairs.'' Jeffrey told me I nodded and got in the elevator. When I entered my penthouse I didn't saw Loren anywhere. I got upstairs and Loren was throwing all of her stuff in a suitcase. ''Loren please babe let me explain.'' I said between a some sniffs. Loren looked at my direction and I saw her beautiful face was covered with tears. At the sight of that my heart broke in a million pieces.

''Explain what?! That you kissed one of my best friends!'' Loren shouted to me. She walked back to the closet were all her stuff were in and grabbed her last things out off it. She walked back to the bed were her suitcase was on and throw all her stuff in there.

''Loren don't do this babe I love you so much.'' I told her when their were tears coming down on my face. Loren picked up a picture that was one my nightstand. It was a picture of us on the beach with Loren on my back. She throw the picture to my direction but it hit the wall, the frame and the glass broke in thousand pieces against the wall and shattered on the flour. I looked to the picture that laid broken on the floor and than back to Loren.

''Don't say you love me if I turn my back for a second and you are already liplocked with a friend of me!'' Loren yelled at me as their rolled more tears down her cheeks. I walked up to her but she pushed me out off her way and took her suitcase from the bed and walked downstairs. I quickly followed her and tried to explain her everything but she wouldn't listen. She opened the front door but stopped I heard her keys ramble and she turned herself around. She took off her promise ring and the diamond necklace I gave her for our first anniversary. She pushed the ring, the necklace in my hand together with the key of my penthouse. On that moment my whole world broke down. Loren turned back around to walk out but I grabbed her arm she tried to yank it away but I was quicker than her I pulled her against me in a tight hug. Loren pounded with her fist against my chest and tried to release herself but I just tightened my grip.

''Loren, I love you so much I would never kiss another girl. Chloe kissed me and I immediately pulled away. You're the only one for me Loren. I love you so much it hurts. I can't live without you, babe. I can't let you go babe. Please stay with me.'' I pleaded her while she was still trying to get away from me. I was happy when I felt she wasn't fighting back anymore. I felt her wrapping her arms around me and I heard her cry. I kissed the top of her head. Loren pulled away a little her face was still covered with tears. I cupped her cheeks and looked into her hazel eyes and wiped her tears away with my thumbs. I pulled her in a kiss full of emotion.

''I love you Loren.'' I whispered against her lips after we pulled away from our intensive kiss. I felt Loren smile against my lips. ''I love you too Eddie.'' I heard Loren whisper back. I smiled at her words and pulled her back in a tight hug. Loren buried her face in the crook of my neck I wiped the tears of my face with my hand palm. I picked Loren up and sat her down on the couch. I slided her promise ring back around her finger and did her necklace back on. I knelt down in front of her and gave her the key back. She smiled and sniffed at the same time. I pulled her back in a kiss and sat down on the couch. I pulled Loren on my lap and she snuggled so close to me as possible. I smiled because I had my girl back and wasn't about to loose her anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! I promised someone a shout out. So here it comes shout out for fanfictionFANGIRL1623. Thank you for your awesome idea. BTW check out her stories they are really good. I also wanted to thank JenelT because she gave me the idea to make Loren rich and that her parents aren't home very much. So thank you to you two! I love all the sweet private messages and reviews. I love you guys/girls! I got a review from someone who said I made a lot of grammar mistakes I'm sorry for that :( I know it's not an excuse but I'm from Belgium... ~Much Love Leen.**_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I was still on Eddie his lap. After our fight I wasn't planning on ever letting him go. I was still mad but not at Eddie but at Chloe. I thought we were friends but she kissed my boyfriend. I would never do something like that to a friend. But I was planning my revenge. I'm not really the kind of girl that does on revenge but this time I would be the Mean Girl. I was sick of Chloe her behavior. She bullied almost everyone at school that wasn't in our group. Like the new girl Melissa if you let her wear the right clothes and she would be beautiful. I saw it when I gave her my clothes the other day no one could keep his eyes of her.

''Babe, I have to go to my meeting before Jake explodes.'' Eddie said pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and stood up from his lap. ''Are you staying here until I'm back?'' Eddie asked as he stood up as well. I nodded again and Eddie gave me a sweet kiss om my lips.

''I promise the meeting isn't going to take long so we can go to dinner and we can have a movie night just the two of us okay, I promise.'' Eddie said as he pulled me closer to his body. ''Okay but I think I'm going to sleep at home this night.'' I told him as I looked up to him. Eddie looked a little confused and worried.

''Babe I thought we talked this out? You know I love you right?'' Eddie asked like he was insecure. He probably thought I was still mad at him. ''And I love you too and who said I didn't want you to join me?'' I asked with a smile as I reached up to him to give a kiss. Eddie smiled as he pulled back.

''Alright. Do I meet you here or at your place?'' Eddie asked me as he pulled away from me and grabbed his keys and wallet from the piano. ''Can you come to my place?'' I asked him. Eddie smiled and nodded. He came back up to me and gave me a goodbye kiss. He walked out the door. I took my suitcase up and walked upstairs with it. I putted all my stuff back in the closet and cleaned up the mess I made with the picture. I was thinking about Melissa. I didn't had her phone number or her last name so I couldn't call her or look her up at twitter. But than I remembered something, she sat yesterday on the lunch table with the new guy maybe they were family or friends and I had his number. So I decided to call him.

''Hi hot stuff I knew you would change your mind.'' Phil greeted me. ''I'm not calling you for a date or whatever I just need to know something.'' I answered him a little annoyed. ''Alright, what do you want to know?'' Phil asked a little confused. ''The girl you were sitting with yesterday at the lunch table her name is Melissa. Do you know her?'' I asked him a little impatient. ''Yeah, she is my sister. Why?'' Phil asked more confused then before. ''Doesn't matter. Can I have her phone number?'' Phil hesitated for a second before answering me. ''I'll text it to you if you want it.'' He replied me nonchalantly. 'Thank you Phil I own you one.'' I hung up before he could reply. I really needed to help Melissa with some things. She seemed like she was fun and with a little help she could be one of the prettiest girls in the school. A few minutes later I got the text from Phil with Melissa her number. I called her immediately.

''Hello.'' Melissa cheered happily. ''Hi Melissa, it's Loren.'' I replied her. ''How do you got my number?'' Melissa sounded really surprised.** ''**I got it from your brother, I hope you don't mind.'' I said a little hesitated. ''No of course not. I'm just a little surprised. So why are you calling?'' Melissa asked a little curious. ''I was wondering if you could come over to my house.'' I told her. ''I'm sorry but I can't. I would love to but my car broke down.'' Melissa informed me with sigh. ''That's not a problem. Text me your address and I'll come pick you up and drop you off later tonight. If you want to of course.'' I suggested. ''I would really like that.'' I could hear Melissa her enthusiasm and it made me smile instantly. ''Alright I see you in a few.'' After that I hung up. I was happy Melissa seemed really grateful that I would come and pick her up. I received Melissa her text and I left. It was somewhere in the valley. It was a small, little a trashy house. I honked and Melissa came outside. Her mouth fell open when she saw my car. She got in my car and I drove off.

''I knew you were dating Eddie Duran but I didn't knew you were rich too.'' Melissa said while she looked around in my car. I chuckled at her expression. ''My parents have hotel over whole America.'' I stated with a smile as Melissa continued looking around. ''Melissa it is just a car get over it.'' I said with a laugh. Melissa laughed too when I said that. Melissa was really nice I didn't get why anyone could hate her.

''I heard about what happened today in school.'' I stated carefully trying not to upset her. When the words came out my mouth her smile faded.

''Yeah. I get that in every school I go. I always get bullied because I don't wear fancy clothes and stuff like that. My parents just can't effort it.. Melissa said softly while she looked out off the window. My heart was breaking for her. We arrived at my house and I entered the code so we could drive in. Melissa stepped out off the car and her mouth fell open again.

''Do you live here.'' Melissa stuttered while she pointed to my house. I laughed and nodded. We walked inside and we got greeted by James. We walked in my bedroom and Melissa saw the pictures of me and Eddie. ''You guys really look like the perfect couple.'' Melissa stated as she picked up one of the pictures that was standing on my desk.

''We almost broke up today.'' I told her with a sigh. Melissa looked completely shocked at my statement because she kept looking at me in disbelieve. ''Why?'' Melissa asked in a soft voice. She putted the picture back down on my desk and sat down besides me on my bed. ''You know Chloe right? She kissed Eddie today.'' I stated softly. Melissa looked like she was getting angry. Her face became bright red and her eyes looked like she could kill somebody.

''That girl has some nerve kissing your boyfriend.'' Melissa said in an angry tone. I smiled at how she reacted like she wanted to protect me I thought it was sweet. ''Yeah tomorrow is going to be fun.'' I stated with a chuckle. I stood up and walked to my closet and looked to my clothes I pulled out a black strapless dress with sparkles on the side. I looked for matching black pumps and I gave them to Melissa. ''Why are you giving me those?'' Melissa asked while she looked at the dress like it was the most perfect thing she had ever seen.

''Because you're going to wear that tomorrow to go to school. I'll pick you up in the morning and we make our entrance like we are princesses.'' I stated with a chuckle. Melissa smiled and pulled me into a hug. ''Why are you doing this for me?'' Melissa asked me as we pulled back from our hug.

''Because you are nice to me and you don't expect anything from me and because I think Chloe needs a taste of her own medicine.'' When I said that Melissa smiled broadly and nodded. ''Have you plans after school tomorrow?'' I asked Melissa who was still smiling at me and looking at the dress I gave her.

''No why?'' Melissa asked while she looked back to me. ''Because I'm gonna take you shopping.'' I informed her with a smile but I saw Melissa her smile fading again. ''Loren I don't have the money to do that.'' Melissa said in a soft tone.

''Tomorrow you will.'' I stated with a smile. Melissa looked confused up to me while I pulled out my cellphone. I called Mike he was someone from the model agency. Mike is also a good friend of mine.

**''**Loren that's along time ago! What's up?'' Mike greeted me over enthusiastically. ''Mike I need a favor.'' I told him with a chuckle. ''Of course anything for my little model.'' Mike said with a little laugh. ''Well I have a friend and she is truly beautiful and I wondered that you had a shoot for her tomorrow.'' I explained. **''**I think I can set up something. Yeah I need a model for prom dresses tomorrow. Do you think she can do that?'' Mike asked me. ''I know she can do that. I'll see you tomorrow Mike and thank you!'' I hung up to see Melissa looking at me like I was a ghost.

''Melissa you have a photo shoot tomorrow. You're going to show off prom dresses.'' I informed her enthusiastically and Melissa was just standing there looking at me. ''I can't do that!'' Melissa nearly yelled out as she began to ran from the one side of my room to the other. ''You can do whatever you want Melissa look at you. You are gorgeous! I know you can do it!'' I said trying to convince her. Melissa and I talked about other and random things before I drove her home. She said thank you at least hundred times. When I was back home Eddie still wasn't here. He told me his meeting wouldn't take long and that we would go to dinner together and a movie night but he still wasn't here. So I called him.

''Babe where are you?'' I asked him as he picked up his phone. ''I'm still at the office it takes longer than I thought I think I need to cancel our dinner plans babe.'' Eddie said with a sigh. ''Are you still coming over for our movie night?'' I asked Eddie a little disappointed. ''I don't know. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it.'' Eddie said softly. ''But you promised.'' I stated firmly. **''**I know Lo I'm so sorry.'' Eddie said with another sigh. ''Whatever.'' I snapped.

With that I hung up. I know it wasn't his fault that the meeting took longer than expected but after what happened today I just wanted to be with him. I sighed and threw my phone on my bed. I pulled my dress off and did my robe over my lingerie. My appetite was over. I laid myself on my bed and fell asleep. An hour or two later I hear my door open. I knew it was Eddie but I was to lazy to turn myself around. I felt him crawl in bed.

''I know you're still up.'' Eddie whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. ''Good for you.'' I simply replied. I heard Eddie sigh. Eddie pulled me on top of him so we were chest against chest.

''I'm sorry babe but I really didn't know it would take so long at the office.'' Eddie said softly as he kissed the tip of my nose. I didn't say anything I just kissed him with all I had. Eddie depended the kiss and switched our positions so he was on top of me. He began to kiss my neck and a soft moan escaped out off my mouth. I felt Eddie his hands untie the knot of my robe and I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep.

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up at the sound of a door opening. I felt Loren her naked body pressed against mine. I felt that she lifted her head off my chest. I opened my eyes to see Loren her mom Nora standing in the middle of the room I felt a little uncomfortable because Loren and I were both naked in bed and our clothes were thrown everywhere.

''Good morning Loren and Eddie.'' Nora said in an enthusiastic voice. Before I could reply Loren spoke up. ''What are you doing here? Weren't you in Chicago?'' Loren asked in a sleepy voice before she laid her head back on my chest. ''Yes but we came back early because we need to tell you something important so get dressed and come downstairs please.'' Nora said while she walked to the door. She closed it and Loren groaned.

''Well good morning to you to.'' I said with a chuckle. Loren laughed and got on top of me. ''Good morning.'' Loren whispered to me before she pulled me in a fierce kiss. Loren and I pulled back breathless. She smiled at me before getting up. She took her robe from the flour and pulled it on. Loren threw me my boxer and laughed. I quickly pulled it on and got a sweatpants and a T-shirt out off the closet. I did them on before Loren and I walked downstairs. We got greeted by Trent and sat down on their huge dining table. ''We have some good news.'' Nora stated in a happy voice as Trent nodded and smiled. ''We knew that already are you two going to tell us what it is?'' Loren asked with a chuckle.

''Well someone is interested in buying the hotels here in America and our house so we decided to sell it and move to Europe and you are coming with us.'' Trent informed us with a big smile. I looked to Loren and fell my heart breaking again after getting her back after the fight about Chloe. I'm losing her again but this time I wouldn't get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren's POV**

My parents just told me that I have to move to Europe. I looked to Eddie and I saw the look on his face. I couldn't leave him behind. I couldn't leave L.A. behind. ''I'm not going to Europe.'' I said interrupting the silence. My mom and dad looked shocked and something that looked like anger as Eddie just looked relieved. ''You don't have a choice.'' My father stated in a bitter tone. I stood up and pulled Eddie up with me. This was going to be an argument that I didn't want. ''Yes, I have I'm eighteen. I'm not leaving America.'' I told them trying to keep my voice down. My mom looked sad and my dad was just angry.

''But honey you always told us you loved Paris.'' My mom said in a soft tone. Eddie grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. ''Yes of course I love Paris but that doesn't mean I want to live there.'' I stated looking directly to my mom. My dad pounded with his fist on the table making me jump.

''Loren you don't have a choice you're coming with us to Europe!'' My dad yelled I was a little taken back of that because my dad had never yelled to me before. ''Yes I have! I just told you that! I'm not leaving L.A. and that's final. Move to Europe I'm not going to stop you if that makes you happy. Sell the house do what you want I'll find an apartment here!'' I yelled back at my dad. I stormed upstairs and pulled Eddie along with me. We entered my room and I slammed the door shut behind me. Eddie looked at me with a sad expression. I walked up to him and he instantly pulled me in a tight hug.

''I'm not gonna leave.'' I said in a soft voice. Eddie tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head. It was weird that just one hug from Eddie could make me feel better. ''I have to get ready for school.'' I said while pulling back out off our embrace. Eddie nodded and kissed my lips. I pulled on a red dress with an open back and matched it with red sparkling pumps. I did my hair in a high bun and did soft make-up on. When I came out off the bathroom and Eddie was already fully dressed on my bed. He was wearing a skinny jeans and a black tank top that showed off his muscles. I walked up to him and kissed his lips.

''Babe I thought about that whole Europe thing.'' Eddie said. I sighed and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. ''What about it?'' I asked carefully. I was scared he was going to say I should go. My heart was raising and my hands became sweaty.

''If your parents sell the house and they move maybe you can move in with me in the penthouse.'' Eddie suggested as he kissed the side of my head. I wasn't expecting this but I liked the idea of moving in with Eddie. I know I was only eighteen but Eddie and I were together for two years, we were promised and I knew there was no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

''I like that idea.'' I said looking up to Eddie while biting my bottom lip. Eddie smiled and pulled me in a passionated kiss that I wanted to last forever. I smiled when we pulled away.

''I have to go I promised I would pick Melissa up.'' I informed him while I got up from his lap. We kissed one more time before leaving my room. When we got downstairs my mom and dad were arguing about something I knew because they were yelling at each other. I was still mad at them so I just ignored it and walked outside without saying goodbye. Eddie and I said goodbye to each other by our cars before I drove over to Melissa her house. While I was driving I was thinking about my parents maybe I was still mad but I don't like it as they are fighting about something. I was sad but also happy that I was going to move in with Eddie. I arrived at Melissa her house and she came outside. She looked really beautiful in the dress I gave her it fitted her perfectly.

''You look breathtaking.'' I stated as Melissa entered my car. A smile appeared on her face. We hugged each other and I drove off. Melissa noticed there was something wrong.

''Is everything alright?'' Melissa asked concerned interrupting my thoughts I snapped my head at her direction. I sighed. ''My mom and dad announced this morning I have to move with them to Europe... '' Melissa interrupted before I could finish my sentence. ''What? No I have finally someone who is nice to me and what about Eddie and you? You guys look so cute together in the magazines. You can't leave Eddie behind an me!'' Melissa rambled out without taking a breath between her sentences.

''Mel I told them I'm not going with them and my dad was really angry at me and said I didn't had a choice because they are selling the house but Eddie asked me to move in with him.'' I said the last part with a stupid big smile on my face. Melissa smiled back.

''That's a relieve. So wait you and Eddie are going to live together?'' Melissa squealed. I smiled at her reaction and laughed. ''Yeah I mean we spend all our free time together so practically we were living already together but still I'm so exited!'' I yelled out. This time it was Melissa who was laughing with my enthusiasm. We arrived at school and gave Melissa my spare sunglasses that I kept in my handbag. We both putted him on.

''Ready to blow everyone away?'' I asked Melissa with a smile and she nodded as response. ''Ready to slap Chloe in her face?'' Melissa asked me. I laughed and nodded. We stepped out off the car and everyone looked at us. There mouths fell open and Mel and I smirked at each other. We walked straight up to Chloe who was sitting at our usual spot. The whole group turned around and they gasped to see me and Melissa walking straight up to them. Chloe looked a little scared and she had every reason to because what she did to Melissa and nobody touches my boyfriend like that. Mel and I stopped right in front of Chloe. Chloe did a step back when she saw the look on my face. The rest of our group looked confused even Adriana.

''You know what I'm going to do Chloe? I'' spatted out. Chloe turned pale and Melissa smirked at her. I didn't give her time to response. ''I'm going to give you a reason for plastic surgery.'' I said stepping a step closer but before I could do anything Adriana spoke up. ''What is this about?'' Adriana asked looking between Melissa, I and Chloe. I could see on everyone their faces they knew nothing about what happened. ''Well Chloe decided to kiss my boyfriend!'' I yelled out. Everyone of the group gasped and to my surprise Adriana looked furious and everyone else looked just between me and Chloe. In the meantime we were surrounded by almost the whole school.

''You did what?!'' Adriana yelled to Chloe. Chloe looked a little taken back by the anger in Adriana her voice. ''I kissed Eddie.'' Chloe said in a soft tone.

''You know how much Loren loves Eddie and Eddie loves Loren! Why would you do something like that to Loren. Loren is our friend since the first day in high school! You don't do something like that do a friend!'' Adriana yelled to Chloe while she walked to me and Melissa and stood next to me.

''Like I ever liked her! She is rich and gives me access to famous people!'' When Chloe yelled that I saw everyone of our group tense up and I just got mad at myself for believing for a second she was a friend. I saw that Adriana and Melissa wanted to speak up but I was first to speak.

''You know what Chloe I don't care what you say but who the hell do you think you are?! You bully everyone that's not rich or isn't beautiful in your eyes and I can wipe all the beauty of your face with one wet tissue!'' I yelled at her. Everyone laughed at my statement but it was true what I said Chloe wasn't that special without make up on.

''Maybe you should Eddie how much he liked it to kiss me.'' Chloe stated. That's when I lost it. I pushed her backwards and she fell on the ground. I got on top of her and ripped almost all her fake hair extensions out off her stupid head. I felt someone pull me of her. I looked behind to see who it was it was my principal. Great, just great.

**Eddie's POV**

After I left Loren her house I got to my penthouse. I was happy Loren wasn't going to Europe and was moving in with me. If she would leave I would die on the inside. Loren means the world to me and I can't live without her. I'm sure of that. I was sitting on the piano bench trying to write a song. I couldn't come up with anything. I sighed in frustration on the moment I was going to give up I saw the picture of Loren on the top of my piano. I smiled at it and the ideas began to run into my head.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

I was interrupted by a knock on the door I knew it was Jake so I just yelled he could come in. I quickly road the lyrics I already had down. Jake came in followed by his assistant Leah. I sighed because I didn't like her and I had told Jake a thousand times he couldn't bring her here.

''Eduardo how are the songs coming?'' Jake asked in a loud enthusiastic voice. Jake sat down on the couch and Leah stood besides me. ''It was coming good until you interrupted me.'' I stated with a laugh. I got up from the piano bench and sat down besides Jake. Leah quickly followed and seated herself closely next to me. I was happy Loren was in school otherwise Leah and Loren were arguing again. Jake and I were talking about tour dates and Leah was just sitting there. We were talking for like an half hour when I heard the door open. I saw Loren appear in the living room and she didn't look happy.

''Babe don't you need to be in school?'' I asked her while I stood up and walked up to her. Loren nodded and sighed. I gave her a kiss on the lips. ''I'm suspended for the rest of the week.'' Loren informed me as we pulled back. I was a little confused and concerned at the same time because Loren never did something wrong in school. ''What happened?'' I asked as I sat down on the piano bench and pulled her on my lap. I did that because Leah was glaring at Loren and I just wanted to show Leah, Loren is the only one for me.

''Let's say I ripped someone her extensions out and gave her headache for two weeks.'' Loren stated with a chuckle. Loren began to notice Leah her stares and got uncomfortable.

''I'm going to go to Melissa. I asked Mike to give her a photo shoot and she's nervous.'' Loren said while standing up. I knew it was just an excuse to leave because the photo shoot was later today. ''Can you stay until the meeting is done?'' I asked her while I stood up as well Loren glared at me but nodded. She gave me a kiss and said something to Jake before she got upstairs.

''Since when does Loren fight?'' Jake asked with an amused grin on his face like he was proud of her. Jake and Loren always got along well.

''I don't know but I've an idea it got something to do with Chloe.'' I told Jake, I had called this morning to ask if he could come over for the meeting and told him about Loren her parents. I had already told him what happened with Chloe when we had our meeting yesterday. Leah looked curiously but I just ignored her.

''Yeah and is Loren going to move now?'' Jake asked concerned I knew for sure Jake would miss her to if she would leave. He always hated my girlfriends except Loren. ''Yeah she's moving but not to Europe.'' I stated with a smile on my face that appeared on the thought of Loren and I living together. ''Where is he going then?'' Jake asked more confused than before. ''She's moving in here.'' I announced happily. Jake his smile grew bigger as Leah looked like she was going to explode.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie's POV**

''That's great man!'' Jake yelled out enthusiastically at my announcement Loren was moving in with me. I laughed at his enthusiasm. I saw Leah her hands turn into fists. ''Is something wrong Leah?'' I asked her. I was getting pissed off at her. Her attitude against Loren was really bothering me. She was lucky she was a girl otherwise she would have some serious trouble with me. My parents always said I was to protective if it comes to Loren and on moments like this I can't deny it.

''I just don't think it is a good idea that, that girl is moving in with you.'' Leah said in a harsh tone. Jake looked surprised and a little angry. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

''That girl her name is Loren. A girl that I love. We are together for more than two years. I know you like two months and you are going to tell me what a good idea is or not? Well Leah news flash I don't care what you think or say. My personal life is none of your business.'' I stated in an angry tone. Leah looked a little taken back of it but I couldn't care less.

''I'm just saying what would your fans think if you let some random hooker move in with you?'' Leah said while standing up. I clenched my hands into fists. She had some nerve to call my girlfriend some random hooker. I walked to the door and opened it.

''Out!'' I yelled towards to Leah referring to the door. Leah stood there with a shocked expression and Jake was looking between me and Leah. I saw Loren come down and I knew this wasn't going to end nicely. ''What's going on? I can hear you guys scream to upstairs.'' Loren asked while she looked around in the room.

''I was just telling Eddie what I thought.'' Leah informed Loren while she crossed her arms over her chest. Loren looked confused between me and Leah. ''And what were you thinking''? Loren asked Leah while she sat down next to Jake.

''I just said that it wasn't good for Eddie his career as some random hooker like you moves in with him. Of course you have money and you do shoots sometimes slutty lingerie where all men are drooling over but face it. You're never gonna be more than some random hooker.'' Leah said while she smirked at Loren. To my surprise Loren smiled big and stood up. Jake looked confused to me and looked back to the girls. I walked back away from the door but left it open.

''You know what Leah, I'm so tired of your bullshit. You have no idea how much I want to ruin your face now but I'm not going to do it because I understand that you just have issues with yourself. You probably don't get many attention from men or you can't get a boyfriend so you try to bring me down with you to get some self-confidence. But honey it isn't going to help you. What you really need is a psychiatrist or maybe it's better to go to a plastic surgeon maybe he can help you to get some attention from men.'' Loren said in a nice and calmly tone. I could see Leah her face heat up and not in a good way. I heard Jake chuckle and I have to admit I had problems to hold my laughter back.

''What did you just say?!'' Leah yelled out as she stepped closer to Loren. I pushed Loren a little behind me so Leah couldn't do anything to hurt Loren, but Loren stepped away so she stood back in front of me and she was facing Leah. ''You heard me if you want I can ask my aunt the number of her surgeon. I'm sure he can help you with that face of you.'' Loren simply stated.

''This isn't over Loren Tate.'' Leah spatted out as she stormed out off my penthouse. ''Well I'm sorry for that I'll see you two tomorrow at the Mk.'' Jake said while he stood up. He gave Loren a kiss on the cheek and me a 'bro' hug before walking out. I closed the door behind him and walked up to Loren and wrapping my arms around her waist.

''Well first you got suspended and know you got almost in a fight with Leah. I bet you had an awesome day so far.'' I said with a chuckle. Loren narrowed her eyes at me but smiled. She laid her head on my shoulder before she spoke up. ''Well first of all Chloe just irritated me and I can't stand Leah. '' Loren stated I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

''When are you gonna to move in here?'' I asked her while I sat down on the couch and pulled her on my lap. ''I don't know. I think that we need to talk with my parents first don't you think?'' Loren asked me as she snuggled closer to me. ''Don't you wanna move in here anymore?'' I asked her because she sounded a little hesitating. I pulled back a little so I could see her face.

''Why would you think that?'' Loren asked confused. ''Because you want to discuss this with your parents.'' I said while I lifted Loren off my lap and stood up. ''Yeah I'm mad at them but they should know. Have you told your parents yet?'' Loren said/asked while she stood up as well. I knew she was right her parents had the right to know where their daughter lived.

''No I didn't. I haven't seen them in a while.'' I said with a sigh as I pulled Loren close again. She reached up and gave me a kiss on the lips.

''You really should go to them.'' Loren said while she pulled back. I smiled and knew she was right again. I hadn't seen them in two weeks or something I was really busy with my career and otherwise I was with Loren. ''I know.'' I groaned. ''I have to go to Melissa now, babe. But what if we after the photo shoot are going to talk to my parents and then to your parents what do you think?'' Loren asked. I nodded and pulled her in a passionated kiss. After Loren left I began to write again on the song.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

…

**Loren's POV**

I left Eddie his penthouse and picked Melissa up at her house. Melissa was really nervous. I tried to calm down but it didn't help. I knew when I had my first photo shoot and Eddie tried to calm me down I almost smacked because I was so nervous. We arrived at the venue of the photo shoot and I had to drag Melissa out off the car and in to the building.

''Mike! Good to see you!'' I greeted him enthusiastically walking up to Mike and pulling him in a big hug. ''Loren it's been to long. How have you been?'' Mike asked while we pulled back from our hug. ''I got a lot to tell you but first this is the beauty I have been talking about.'' I said while I pulled Melissa a little bit in front of me. Mike took a step back and studied Melissa from head to toe.

''Well well you're perfect for the shoot.'' Mike said as he grabbed Mel her hand and dragged her over to the stylists. I followed them and tried to calm her down again.

''Loren what if I can't pose or something like that. I'll make a fool of myself.'' Melissa rambled out nervously. ''You will do fine.'' I assured her while I putted my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Melissa her make up and hair was done and she was changing in her first outfit. I was talking with Mike about what happened the past few days when Melissa came out the dressing room in a bright yellow floor dress. She looked beautiful. The photo shoot went great and Melissa looked beautiful on every picture. Melissa thanked me like a thousand times. She earned good money with the shoot and her face showed happiness. I got back to the penthouse and I walked in quietly Eddie was working on a new song the lyrics were beautiful. I sat down next to him on the piano bench and Eddie jumped a little because he hadn't see or heard me come in. I got greeted by a sweet kiss of Eddie.

''That was a beautiful. Can I hear the whole song?'' I asked as I pulled back. ''Anything for my beautiful girlfriend. Eddie replied.'' I blushed lightly as I kissed his cheek. We were together for two years and he still could make me blush when he said something like that.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

_( Hunter Hayes – Wanted )_

He played the last cords and all I could do was smile. He turned to me and I kissed him with all I had in me. He pulled back and smiled. ''I love you Eddie Duran. Never forget that.'' I said to him a little breathless. Eddie smiled again and gave me a sweet kiss. ''I love you too babe.'' Eddie whispered against my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie's POV**

We were on our way to Loren her house. We were going to talk with her parents. I could see Loren was nervous. I grabbed her hand that rested on her lap and kissed the back of it. Loren smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. We arrived at the mansion and we got out off the car I gave Loren a kiss on the lips before walking in. Nora and Trent were both sitting on the couch. When we came in Loren her mom her face showed relief that she saw Loren.

''Loren honey we need to talk with you about something.'' Nora said in a sweet voice. Loren nodded and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her. I could feel Loren squeezing my hand tightly.

''Your dad and I are buying a house in Paris and we are going to live there but we don't gonna sell the hotels here in America. You can stay here and we'll buy a penthouse, apartment or whatever you want so you can live here.'' Nora stated I could see that Trent didn't agree with Nora but that he didn't had a choice. Loren looked up to me and gave me a light smile.

''I wanted to tell you two something.'' Loren spoke up. I saw in Trent his eyes that he hoped Loren would come with them. Nora just nodded. ''I'm moving in with Eddie.'' Loren informed them looking between Trent and Nora. Nora smiled and Trent took a deep breath, he stood up without saying a word and stomped upstairs. Loren her eyes followed Trent into the hallway. Nora shook her and sighed.

''I'll go talk to him.'' Nora stated as she stood up. She kissed Loren on the top of her head and my cheek before she walked upstairs. ''Well that went better than expected.'' Loren said with a chuckle. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. ''C'mon we are gonna pack.'' I told her as I stood up and pulled Loren on her feet. ''What? Now? Babe we have to go to your parents.'' Loren said confused. I chuckled and pulled her close against my body.

''We still have time to pack some stuff and we come back tomorrow to do the rest. You don't have school because you are suspended remember?'' I reminded her with a smirk. Loren pulled away and punched my shoulder.

''Not funny.'' Loren said as she narrowed her eyes and began to walk to her room. I chuckled and threw Loren over my shoulder ignoring her protests and giggles. I walked upstairs and got into Loren her room I threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her. I wanted to kiss her but she turned her head so my kiss landed on her cheek.

''Say you're sorry.'' Loren stated in a serious voice but I could see she was bitting her lip to hold back her smile. She looked adorable as she did that. I smiled and began to kiss her neck.

''I... am... sorry.'' I muttered between kisses as I traveled back up to her mouth. Loren giggled and pulled me in a fierce kiss.

''I love you Duran.'' Loren said as we pulled away from our kiss. I was still on top of Loren and leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. ''I love you too Tate.'' I replied her as I pulled away. Loren smiled and we got up from the bed. I walked in Loren her walk in closet and sighed.

''What's wrong?'' Loren asked as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. ''Did you ever see your closet? You have more clothes than the mall does. This is gonna take forever.'' I stated looking around. I wasn't kidding Loren had so many clothes that she could dress up whole America. Loren didn't shop so much. But her mom and dad felt always guilty that they weren't around much so with her birthday or on holidays they dragged Loren to shops or designers. ''I'm gonna do a lot of my stuff away.'' Loren said as she began to walk around in her closet. She got in her room and came back with two large boxes on one was written ''keepers''. I smiled and Loren started to throw her clothes around. An hour later Loren had two boxes with keepers like she called it and three boxes of stuff that she was doing away. I looked around and saw that the closet was still full of stuff. Loren chuckled when she saw the expression on my face.

''What are you going to do with the stuff you don't need anymore?'' I asked Loren who smiled as she tilled one of the boxes up.

''You'll see and help me to get the boxes in to your car.'' Loren said with a smile. I shook my head and we brought the five boxes to my car and said goodbye to Nora. Trent had apparently left to take care of business. I saw in Loren her eyes she was sad and a little upset about the situation. We arrived at the MK and got out of the car. I wanted to walk in but Loren stopped me.

''Babe is it okay that I'm going to do something first? I promise I be back in an hour.'' Loren asked. ''Where are you going?'' I asked concerned and maybe a little suspicious. Loren stood up her toes and gave me a peck on my lips. I felt her hand in my pocket taking my keys.

''To a friend.'' Loren informed me with a smirk as she swung my car keys in front of me. I chuckled as Loren got in my car and drove away. I shook my head and walked inside. My parent were by the bar cleaning glasses.

''Well see who decided to show up again.'' My mom said with a sarcastic voice and a chuckle. I smiled and walked up to them. I hugged my mom and dad before I sat down on the bar.

''I'm sorry ma I was busy.'' When I said that my mom raised her eyebrow. ''Busy with Loren?'' My mom asked with a chuckle. My dad laughed at my moms remark. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

''Also but most of the time with Jake but speaking of Loren I need to tell you guys something.'' When the words left my mouth my mom and dad became really quiet and stared at me like I was gonna tell them Loren was pregnant or something.

''Mom, dad chill Loren isn't pregnant or something.'' I stated with a chuckle. I saw my mom and dad relieved. ''You know I'm way to young to become a grandpa.'' My dad said jokingly. My mom punched my dad his shoulder and smiled. ''What's wrong honey?'' My mom asked me when she turned back to me.

''Loren is moving in with me.'' I stated with a smile. My parents smiled big. I knew they liked Loren but I was a little afraid of their reaction. ''That's great!'' My mom said enthusiastically and my dad nodded in agreement. ''But why all of a sudden?'' My dad asked a little suspicious. I took a deep breath and explained what happened with Nora and Trent. ''I never liked that Trent guy.'' My dad said after I explained everything. ''Dad he is still Loren her father.'' I said with a sigh. My mom nodded.

''I just feel bad for Loren I mean when she grew up she never had her parents around and now they are gonna move to the other end of the world.'' My mom said in a soft tone. I knew she was right Loren suffered under it but she would never admit that.

**Loren's POV**

I was driving to Melissa her house. I knew she wasn't at school because she was suspended too. After she had heard I was suspended she and Adriana had slapped Chloe. I was a little surprised that Adriana choose me instead of Chloe. I arrived at Mel her house and carried the three boxes to the front door. They were heavier than I expected. I knocked on the door and an older woman opened the door I think it was Melissa her mother.

''Hello Mrs Sanders I'm Loren a friend of Melissa. Is she home?'' I asked politely because the woman looked like she was punctual. She smiled friendly and yelled for Melissa. Melissa came of the stairs and looked surprised to see me. ''Hi girl.'' Melissa greeted me with a smile as she pulled me in a hug and I gladly accepted the hug. ''I got some stuff for you.'' I said as we pulled back. Melissa looked suspicious to the boxes.

''What for stuff?'' Melissa asked as she raised her eyebrow. I chuckled at her action.

''Clothes. I can't move all my clothes to the penthouse otherwise I need to throw Eddie his stuff away.'' I said with a smile. Melissa chuckled and carried the boxes inside. I helped her and we placed them in her room. She opened the first box and gasped. ''OMG Loren that is super expensive I can't take that. That are things from famous designers!'' Mel almost screamed out as her eyes widened. I chuckled and shook my head.

''They are yours and if you don't like something you can throw it away or give it to charity or something like that.'' I told Melissa who was totally absorbed with the clothes. ''Thank you so much!'' Melissa squealed as she pulled me in a tight hug almost suffocating me. I chuckled.

''No problem. I'll bring probably tomorrow another few boxes.'' I said as we pulled away. Melissa gasped. ''More boxes?'' Melissa asked in disbelieve. I nodded and laughed a little.

''Yeah but I have to go now. Eddie is waiting for me in by his mom and dad. I kinda stole his car keys.'' I told Melissa with a chuckle. Melissa laughed and walked me to Eddie his car. ''Thank you Loren. You're the best friend I ever had.'' Melissa said in a soft voice. My heart melded and this time it was me who almost suffocated Mel with a tight hug.

''Like I said before no problem. I'll see you tomorrow.'' I said as I stepped in the car and drove away. Mel was really sweet she was so happy with the cloths I almost felt guilty I had everything a girl could dream of. I had rich parents and I date Eddie Duran and still I wasn't really happy with how the thing were right now. I knew I didn't see my parents much but now I wouldn't see them at all. I turned the radio on and one of Eddie his songs was playing. I sang along with the lyrics.

_''Tonight is gonna be our night. The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside. I know your body wants to explode. Your feet just wanna go. We're gonna feel alive. There is something in the air, yeah! We're gonna have a good time. Whoa oh whoa oh...''_

I arrived at the MK and got out of the car. The paparazzi was everywhere. When I was here earlier they weren't here or I hadn't notice them. I pushed through them and walked into the MK. The club was still closed only Katy, Max and Eddie were inside. I walked up to them and gave Katy and Max a hug before I gave Eddie a quick kiss on his mouth.

''Hi Loren''. Katy said in a cheery voice. ''Hi Katy.'' I replied in the same cheery voice making everyone laugh. I pulled the car keys out off my handbag and swung them before Eddie with a smirk on my face. Eddie chuckled and grabbed the keys out off my hand. ''Where did you go?'' Eddie asked as he putted the keys on the bar.

''To Melissa I gave her the boxes with clothes. ''I told Eddie. Eddie smiled big but looked a little confused. ''Wait shouldn't she be at school?'' Eddie asked. I chuckled and shook my head no.

''She is also suspended. She and Aid finished with what I started.'' I said with a chuckle making Eddie laugh. Katy and Max looked confused. ''You're suspended?'' Max asked like he was really surprised with that. I nodded.

''Why?'' Katy asked with concern in her voice. ''I kinda ripped someone her extensions out off her head.'' I said with a shy smile. Eddie laughed and I punched his shoulder.

''Why would you do that?'' Max asked me with a smile on his face. I wanted to reply but Eddie was faster than me. ''You don't wanna know.'' Eddie said with a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him making Max and Katy laugh. Eddie gave me a peck on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Loren's POV**

After about an hour Eddie and I said goodbye to Katy and Max. We got to the penthouse and Eddie carried the two boxes upstairs. I pulled of my heels and laid myself down on the couch. I was tired from all the drama with my parents and Chloe. Chloe didn't bother me so much because after graduation I never had to see her again. But my parents were about to move to Europe. I didn't know exactly when that was going to be but I was going to miss them. I didn't see them much but now I wouldn't see them at all except with vacations. My phone beeped. I had a text from my dad I was debating that I would read it right now. I just wanted to enjoy my night with Eddie and if his text just was to say what he thought over me moving in with Eddie. My night would be ruined but I was to curious. I opened the text while I took a deep breath. _''We need to talk tomorrow.''_

That was the only think he had to say? We need to talk? I sighed and turned the television on. I heard Eddie coming downstairs and making his way to the couch. He lifted my legs up and sat down. He placed my legs in his lap and rubbed them. I gave him a light smile before looking back to the television but all of a sudden the screen turned black. I looked to Eddie and saw he had the remote in his hand.

''Babe I was watching that.'' I stated in a high voice. Eddie gave me a serious look so I knew he wanted to talk about something. He always made me nervous when he did that it always meant that something was wrong. I lifted my legs from his lap and sat up.

''We need to talk.'' Eddie simply said. I groaned because I knew what was about to happen. Eddie was always way to worried. If he looked at me he knew what I was thinking. I loved it but sometimes I hated it especially on moments like this.

''About?'' I asked like I didn't know what he meant. I stood up and walked to the kitchen trying to avoid this conversation. It always started with Eddie who was worried and ended in an argument. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water and took a snip. I heard Eddie behind me and I knew he wasn't going to let this go so easily.

''You know about what. Why won't you tell me what you think of the situation. I can see it is bothering you.'' Eddie said as he walked closer to me. I sighed and hopped on the counter. ''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' I said while I refused to meet his eyes. I heard Eddie sigh and I knew this was going to be a conversation I wouldn't like.

''Yeah you know.'' Eddie said as he stood between my legs and lifted my chin up so I had no other choice but to look into his eyes. I could see they were full of concern and worry. ''I'm going to miss them that's all.'' I simply stated. Eddie was about to protest because he knew that wasn't the only thing but I was quicker I reached up and gave him a long sweet kiss.

''Will you please let it go for tonight?'' I asked him in my best pleading voice. Eddie sighed but nodded. I wrapped my arms around his torso pulling him closer to me and rested my head against his chest. Eddie had wrapped his arms around me tightly. I loved the feeling of that. It felt like everything would be okay because he was here with me. ''I love you Lo.'' I heard Eddie say before he kissed the top of my head. Whenever he said that it felt like the first time he had ever said the words. I looked up and gave him a kiss on his lips and let it linger for a moment I pulled back and smiled. ''Good thing I love you too.'' I said with a shy smiled. Eddie chuckled and kissed me. Every kiss from him could make me feel week in the knees it didn't matter how short or long the kiss was just feeling Eddie his lips against mine was enough. Eddie picked me up and walked back into the living room. He threw me on the couch what always made me giggle.

''What movie?'' Eddie asked while he walked to the cabinet where his movie collection was in. The most movies were typical girl movies and Eddie had watched them all with me. I was about to say something when Eddie turned around. ''But no Ryan Gosling movies.'' Eddie added as he raised his eyebrow. I chuckled and putted on my best pouty face I knew I could make him watch all the movies hundred times when I did that. Eddie groaned as he turned back around.

''Crazy, stupid, love.'' I replied with a chuckle. Eddie took the DVD out the cabinet. I quickly ran upstairs I still was in my clothes so I changed in one of Eddie his sweats and a tank top of mine. I came back downstairs and Eddie had made everything ready. I took a blanket and a few pillows before I seated myself next to Eddie and snuggled so close as possible to him. Eddie smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I covered us up with the blanket and Eddie pressed play. I reached up a little and gave Eddie a kiss on his cheek. ''Thank you.'' I said in a soft voice. Eddie smiled and shook his head and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. We went back to watching the movie. After the movie was done Eddie carried me upstairs because I was to lazy to walk. He laid me down on bed and kissed me before he went to change. I pulled of the sweats I was wearing because it was kind of hot. I was left in a tank top and my underwear. I got under the sheets. Eddie came out off the bathroom with only his boxer on. He crawled next to me in bed and wrapped his arms around me.

''Babe, Ian is coming to L.A. tomorrow I promised to pick him up on the airport in the morning.'' Eddie told me. I nodded against his chest. ''That's great.'' I muttered. I really thought it was great it had been along time that I had seen Ian. He was Eddie his best friend. He had a charming accent and was really sweet. The only problem with Ian was he liked to party so every time he was in L.A. Eddie and Ian would go out. I didn't think that was a problem because I trusted Eddie and I wouldn't want to take his fun away but they would always come home drunk. I really didn't like that. The last time I was so mad. They came home and Ian was touching my ass and Eddie was just laughing with it. They were to drunk to realize what they were doing. I didn't talked to Eddie for three days because I was really pissed off. ''Goodnight babe.'' Eddie whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head. ''Goodnight.'' I replied softly because I was already drifting in a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up in an empty bed. I got downstairs but I couldn't find Eddie anywhere. That's when I remembered Eddie was to the airport to pick up Ian. I made myself a bowl cereal and pulled my headphone on. The beats blasted through the headphone. I finished my bowl and cleaned up. I laid myself down on the couch and closed my eyes while I sang along with the lyrics. I opened my eyes and looked to the piano. I pulled my headphone off and sat down on the piano bench. It was along time ago I had played. Eddie knew I could play piano and guitar but I never told him I sang and wrote songs to because I knew he would wanted to hear it then. I began to play and it felt so familiar I began to sang along with the music of the piano and got lost in the music.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_I didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

…

_( P!nk – Perfect )_

I played the final chords and opened my eyes. I jumped when I hear clapping behind me. Eddie, Ian and Jake stood there with an amused and surprised expression. I could feel my face heat up. I noticed I was still in my underwear and a tank top and that was the perfect excuse to ran upstairs. ''I gonna go change.'' I said really quick before I ran upstairs. I took a deep breath and was so embarrassed that they heard me sing. I changed in a high jeans short and a bright yellow strapless top. I straightened my hair and did my make-up. I laid down on the bed because I didn't want to go downstairs after they had heard me sing.

**Eddie's POV**

Ian and I were catching up as we walked in to my apartment building. I saw Jake waiting for the elevator. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked. Jake turned around and smiled. ''Hi to you too and I have some contracts for you.'' Jake informed me with a smile. We walked into the elevator and were talking about stuff. I pulled my keys out the pocket but heard something inside of my penthouse. Jake and Ian apparently heard it to because they became quiet. I quietly opened the door and we walked in. Loren was playing on the piano and singing. I was shocked by her voice. I never had heard her sing before. I wasn't the only one who was shocked by how beautiful Loren her voice was because I saw Jake standing there with a surprised expression and Ian was smiling and nodding. I never had heard the lyrics before. They were pure something not many songs were. I couldn't believe Loren never told me she could sing like that.

_''You're fucking perfect to me.'' _Loren sang as she played the last chords on the piano. Jake, Ian and I clapped in our hands. Loren jumped up and blushed. I always thought it was adorable as she was embarrassed. ''I gonna go change.'' Loren said quick as she ran upstairs before one of us could say anything. Jake and Ian chuckled.

''Was that my girlfriend?'' I asked in disbelieve. I knew Loren could do everything she puts her mind to but I wasn't expecting this. ''Why didn't you tell me Loren could sing like that?'' Jake asked me. ''Because I didn't know either. I mean I knew she could play piano and guitar.'' I said while I was wondering Loren never told me. We talked a little longer over Loren before we seated ourselves and I signed the contracts. We were talking like for an hour and Loren still wasn't downstairs.

''Where is Loren?'' Ian asked after he noticed Loren still wasn't downstairs. I knew she wasn't planning on coming downstairs soon. I stood up and walked upstairs. Loren was on the bed texting someone. I took the phone out of her hands and putted it on the nightstand. I laid myself on top of her and I began to kiss her neck before I made my way up to her sweet soft lips. We had our little make out session and I switched our positions so Loren was on top of me. Loren pulled back and smirked. ''I'm not going downstairs. You failed Duran.'' Loren stated with a chuckle as she rolled off me. I laughed and shook my head as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

''Why did you never told me you could sing like that?'' I asked her as I kissed her bare shoulder blade. ''Sing like what a hungry whale?'' Loren scoffed. ''What? Babe you have a beautiful voice.'' I said trying to convince her.

''You're my boyfriend you have to say that.'' Loren simply replied. ''Even Jake said it and that guy thinks no one is good. ''I argued. I hear Loren sigh. I chuckled because I knew I was going to get her downstairs. ''Jake and Ian are waiting for you.'' Loren said as she turned around with a smirk on her face. I smiled and nodded. I stood up from the bed and walked to Loren her side. I scooped her up. Loren was protesting and tried to get out off my arms but she didn't a good job with that. I laughed and began carry Loren downstairs. When we entered the living room Loren was still protesting. Jake and Ian laughed with the view of me and Loren. I sat down on the couch with Loren on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and tightened my grip so she couldn't stand up. Loren tried but noticed it was impossible so she buried her face in the crook of my neck. Jake and Ian were staring at us with an amused grin.

''Well hi love I haven't see you in three months and I don't even get a polite hello?'' Ian said to Loren with a chuckle. ''Hello.'' Loren muttered still with her face buried in the crook of my neck.

''I have to go but Eduardo I'll see you tomorrow in the office.'' Jake said with a serious voice. I smiled and nodded. Jake left and I had still Loren pressed against me. I felt her lips who began to kiss and suck my neck. I knew she did that because she thought I would let her go but I just tightened my grip as I talked to Ian. Loren her hand went under my T-shirt without that Ian it could notice. I had to bite my lip otherwise a moan would escape. At some point Ian probably noticed because he gave me a smirk and walked to the guest room. I stood up and with Loren still in my arms. Loren giggled and wrapped her legs around me. I began to walk upstairs with Loren who still was kissing ans sucking on my neck. An hour later Loren and I were on the bed with the sheets wrapped around us. Loren looked up to me and giggled before she kissed my cheek.

''What's so funny?'' I asked to Loren. ''Look into the mirror.'' Loren stated with another giggle. I stood up and pulled my boxers on as I walked into the bathroom. I saw three large hickeys on my neck. I felt Loren wrap her arms around me from behind and her breasts were pressed against my back. I turned around and lifted Loren up. I putted her down on the edge from the sink. Loren had a smirk on her face.

''Do you think that's funny?'' I have a meeting tomorrow with Jake and Ian is downstairs. I told her trying to sound serious. Loren gasped like she forgot about that. ''You can borrow my scarf.'' Loren said with giggle. I laughed and shook my head before I pulled her in a long passionated kiss. Whatever she did I couldn't be mad at her for more than a split second.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eddie's POV**

Loren and I were back fully dressed. Loren was fixing her hair in the mirror. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. Loren turned around in my arms and pecked my lips.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Loren stated. I was a little confused what did she mean? She was spending the night here. ''What do you mean babe? Aren't you staying here?'' I asked confused. Loren shook her head no and walked into our bedroom. Technically my bedroom but Loren would move in here and I liked the sound of our bedroom more.

''My parents wanted to talk today and I'm gonna pack so I'll spend the night there.'' Loren simply explained as she began to walk downstairs. I followed her closely downstairs. ''Why don't you come over after you're done or I can come with you. I can help you pack.'' I suggested. Loren smiled and pecked my lips.

''Ian is here. I know you guys are gonna have fun and you don't need me for that. And besides the last time you came home drunk and I was here we didn't talk for like three days. I'll come back tomorrow noon or something.'' Loren said as she took her high yellow heels and pulled them on. I knew she was right the last time we were so drunk we didn't know what we were doing. But I wasn't planning on let that happen again besides I can't sleep if Loren isn't next to me. ''I don't think we are going out tonight and I don't feel like partying if you aren't with me.'' I said as I walked closer to Loren and wrapped my arms around her waist. Loren chuckled and rolled her eyes.

''Babe just go out I know you want to.'' Loren said before she pulled me in a long passionated kiss after about five minutes we pulled away both breathless. Loren smiled at me and gave me a peck on my lips and walked over to the piano and picked up her purse that was standing on top of it. ''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Loren stated as she pecked my lips one more time. I nodded at her and with that Loren left I waited until she was in the elevator and the doors closed before I got back inside. Ian made his way into the living room.

''Where is Loren?'' Ian asked as he plopped on the couch. ''She just left.'' I simply explained as I joined Ian on the couch. Ian glanced curiously but I ignored it. I turned the television on and I heard Ian laugh. I turned my head in his direction. ''What's wrong?'' I asked totally not aware where he was laughing with.

''Had fun with Loren?'' Ian asked with smirk on his face as he pointed to my neck. The three large hickeys were still visible on my neck. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I heard Ian chuckle again. ''So what are our plans for the evening?'' Ian asked enthusiastically. But I meant what I said to Loren I wasn't in the party mood especially if Loren wasn't with me. ''What do you think of a drink in a low profile bar?'' I asked. Ian looked questionable.

''What a low profile bar? I was thinking about a nice club with some hot chicks.'' Ian said with a dreamy expression. ''I'm not in the mood for partying all night.'' I simply stated. Ian looked at me like I was crazy. ''Why not?! Because of Loren?'' Ian asked loudly in disbelieve.

''No she told me I could go but I just don't wanna go out without her.'' I stated as I began to flip through the channels on the television. ''Since when does everything revolves Loren?'' Ian asked. I took a deep breath. I knew he wouldn't understand. I was getting a little pissed off. He said it like Loren had told me not to go.

''You don't get it. I love Loren and I'm not planning on messing things up between us. She is moving in here soon and if you ever find the one for you. You'll understand that partying isn't everything.'' I stated as calm as possible. Ian looked a little shocked by my statement. ''She's moving in here?'' Ian asked. I just nodded before I turned my attention back to the television.

**Loren's POV**

I left the penthouse and got home. It was weird this was going to be one of the last times I would spend the night here. I stepped out off my car and got greeted by James. He told me my parents were out for business. I got in my room and began to pack the rest of my clothes. I saw two matching dresses the dresses were both strapless with sparks. The only difference was that the one was silver and the other one was gold. I got an idea if Eddie would go have fun tonight I was going out as well. I took the two dresses and called Melissa and asked if she could come over. Melissa happily agreed. I got back to packing my stuff. After an hour almost all my clothes were in boxes. I heard James call my name from downstairs. I got down and saw Melissa standing in the hall. I greeted her with a hug and we got upstairs again.

''What do you think of a party night?'' I asked enthusiastically. Melissa looked confused but had a broad smile plastered on her face. ''What do you mean?'' Melissa asked copying my enthusiasm in her voice. I chuckled and got the two dresses out off my closet. I gave the silver one to Melissa who gasped. ''Oh My Gosh those are gorgeous.'' Melissa said like she was drooling over the dress. I laughed with her expression.

''Eddie is going out with a friend of him so I thought we could go out to. First dinner at Rumor and than to the MK. What do you think?'' I said with a broad smile I was already looking forward to it. Melissa smirked and nodded. We got ourselves ready. I pulled on the gold sparkling dress and matched it with sparkling pumps. I straightened my hair and did my make-up. Melissa wore the silver sparkling dress with white pumps. She curled her hair and did simple make-up on as well. I called a driver. I was never the kind of girl who wanted to be spoiled or something but tonight I wanted to have fun with Mel. The SUV came and drove us to Rumor. We ordered our food and talked for a while.

''So we are going to the MK like Katy and Max Duran their club?'' Melissa asked all of a sudden. I nodded and chuckled because she looked a little starstruck. Our food came and we ate as we talked about random things. It was fun to hang out with Melissa she wasn't the type of girl who would hang out with me because I was the girlfriend of Eddie Duran. We finished dinner and headed to MK. It was still early in the evening but the club was already crowded. We walked up to the bar Max, Katy and their bartender Grace were busy. Katy noticed me and smiled big. She hit lightly Max his shoulder and pointed to me. Max smiled broadly as well. I walked over to them and greeted them with a hug.

''Max, Katy this is one of my best friends Melissa. Melissa this are the parents of Eddie.'' I introduced them. Melissa smiled as they shook her hand. ''Nice to meet you. But Loren were is that son of mine''? Katy asked as she looked around in the club. Max was already back to work because he hadn't time to talk. ''Ian is in town so I think they are in a club or something like that.'' I said with a light smile. Katy her smile faded a little and nodded. I knew Katy liked Ian but she wasn't fond of the partying either. Melissa and I got on the dance floor. We danced until we got a little tired we made our way back to the bar and ordered two waters. I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Eddie.

_'Hi beautiful. What are you doing? I miss you already! Love ya x'_

I smiled and texted back I was in the MK with Melissa. Mel and I were talking to Katy as I felt my phone vibrate again. I was about to look until I felt someone his hand on my back. I turned around ans saw a man standing. He looked like twenty-five or something. He had black hair and was muscled. He smiled broadly at me.

''Well hello gorgeous. Can I buy you something to drink?'' The man asked. He looked familiar but I couldn't tell from where I should know him. ''No thank you. I'm good.'' I said politely before I turned back around. I felt his hand back on my back but this time he lowered his hand that he was almost touching my butt. I quickly stood up and did a step back so he wasn't longer touching me. Melissa stood up as well and Katy came from behind the bar and stood besides me. ''C'mon gorgeous you don't look like the girl who doesn't like a one night stand.'' The guy said with a smirk. I was ready to punch that guy in the face. ''I have a boyfriend.'' I simply stated.

''And that happens to be my son, Tyler.'' Katy said as she took a step to the front. Tyler held his hands up in defence and smirked. That's when I knew why he looked so familiar. He had done a movie with Eddie a couple years ago.

''So you're the girlfriend of Eddie Duran?'' Tyler asked with a smirk. I just nodded but didn't say anything. ''Well than you probably have need on a real man in your bed. I'll give you my number.'' Tyler said with a smirk. I was about to response but I thought I could do better than that. I walked up to the DJ. The DJ smiled and gave me a microphone as the music began to play. I walked straight up to Tyler with a smirk on my face. All the heads in the club turned at my direction as I began to sing.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em, from the left or from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me from my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_(…)_

_( Victorious – Take a hint) ~ ( Originally a duet of Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies )_

When I stopped singing I hear a loud applause and cheering. Tyler was so red as a tomato and I saw Katy and Max smiling proudly. I walked back to the DJ and gave him the microphone. When I walked back I saw Eddie talking to Tyler and he didn't look happy.

**Eddie's POV**

I got a text from Loren saying she was in the MK with a friend. I smiled and replied Ian and I were on our way.

''Where are we going mate?'' Ian asked as we stepped into the escalade I had called earlier and told the driver were to go before I turned to Ian.

''To the MK. Loren is there with a friend.'' Ian nodded and smiled. We arrived and I saw and heard to my surprise Loren singing. She stood at the bar before Tyler Rorke. I was confused, angry and laughed as I heard the lyrics. Loren stopped singing there was a loud applause and cheering. Loren smirked to Tyler who was red from embarrassment. Loren turned back and walked to the DJ. Ian and I walked up to the bar where my mom, dad and Tyler.

''What happened?'' I asked as I stood beside my mom and dad. I noticed some girl standing with them I thought it was Melissa she looked friendly like Loren had described her. ''Tyler was just rejected by your girlfriend. ''My dad stated proudly. ''I wasn't hitting on her.'' Tyler replied casually. This time the girl who I thought was Melissa took a step to the front. ''Ow yeah you were touching her ass, asking for a one night stand and asking her if she had need on a real man if you can call yourself that but you're right you weren't hitting on her.'' The girl said sarcastically. I tensed up with her words. Just the thought that anyone would touch Loren made me want to kill someone.

''You did what?!'' I asked him as I raised my voice a little. Tyler smirked at me and I was ready to beat him up as I felt someone touch my arm. Loren stood there. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her so close as possible. ''I think you need to leave now.'' I stated in a harsh tone against Tyler.

''Well you know where to find me as you change your mind.'' Tyler said with a smirk to Loren. I did a step to the front but I felt Loren pull me back. Tyler smirked and made his way out off the club. Loren looked up to me. ''I can't leave you alone, can I?'' I asked with a chuckle. Loren laughed and gave me a light kiss on the lips before she walked up to the girl.

''Eddie this is Melissa.'' Loren introduced us. I smiled and shook her hand. I sat down on the bar and Loren stood in between my legs leaning with her back against my chest. ''I didn't knew you could sing like that.'' My mom said with a big smile towards to Loren.

''I used to sing but not anymore.'' Loren said softly I could hear in her voice she didn't like to talk about it. The rest of the night was fun. We dropped Melissa off at her house. Melissa was really friendly not like the other girls Loren used to hang out with. We got back to the penthouse I had convinced Loren to stay the night. We were in bed and I had my arms wrapped around Loren. ''What did your parents say?'' I asked. I heard Loren sigh.

''They weren't home I didn't saw them.'' Loren said softly. I kissed the top of Loren her head and held her as close as I could.

**Loren's POV**

I woke up with Eddie his arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Eddie wide awake. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. ''Good morning beautiful.'' Eddie said as he gave me another kiss on the lips. ''Good morning babe.'' I replied as I snuggled closer to Eddie. We laid the for like an half hour before we stood up. I pulled on a skinny black jeans with a loose white one shoulder T-shirt. I did my hair in a messy bun and got downstairs. Ian and Eddie were both on the couch eating cereal and looking to some movie. I walked in the kitchen and poured some cereal in a bowl. I hopped on the counter and ate their. I cleaned up and walked to the living room.

''Are you coming?'' Eddie asked as he pulled his red sneakers on that matched his red T-shirt. ''To the office?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow. Eddie nodded and I chuckled.

''No thank you.'' I said with an other chuckle. I knew Leah would be there and I wasn't in the mood for another fight with her. ''Babe c'mon after the meeting we can go to your house and move the rest of the boxes.'' Eddie said. I nodded and Eddie smiled as he kissed my cheek. I pulled on some flats and we got to the office.

''Can I wait in the car?'' I asked in my best pleading voice as Eddie stopped the car. Eddie smiled and shook his head no. I wasn't planning on stepping out off the car. Eddie stepped out and walked over to my side and opened the door. I shook my head no. Eddie smirked and picked me up. I was protesting but Eddie just laughed as he carried me inside of the building. We got into the office and Jake and Leah looked up. Jake smiled as he saw is but Leah just looked annoyed.

''Eduardo and Loren!'' Jake greeted us enthusiastically as Eddie putted me down again. Leah just rolled her eyes but I ignored her. I wasn't here to talk with her.

''Loren I need to talk with you.'' Jake said in the same enthusiastic voice. ''About?'' I asked curiously. Eddie sat down on th couch and pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. ''I want to sign you.'' Jake said seriously. I laughed until I saw he was serious. Eddie and Jake were smiling and Leah just looked like her annoying self. ''Jake be serious for a minute I can't sing.'' I informed him as I looked between Eddie and Jake but they both looked really serious.

''Loren what are you talking about? You are an internet sensation.'' Jake said as he turned his laptop so we could see it he pressed play and the video started. It was me singing to Tyler yesterday apparently someone filmed it and placed it on youtube it had over the 4 million hits already. I really didn't know what to say. All the comments were positive like 'wow that girl can sing!'.

''I think you should do it.'' Eddie said interrupting my thoughts. ''Can I think about it?'' I asked Jake nodded and smiled. I never planned on being a singer or something when I was younger maybe but when I met Eddie and we started dating my interests changed. All my time went to school, modeling and Eddie. The main reason I stopped singing was because my grandma died that was a month or two before I met Eddie. My grandma raised me because my parents were never around. She was like my mom and dad in the same time. She learned me how to play piano and when she died I was back alone. My mom and dad stayed home for like three days and left back to their stupid hotels. Eddie and Jake were talking about tour dates Eddie would leave after my graduation so I could join him on his tour. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, I was to busy with my own thoughts. After about an hour we left and got back into the car.

''Babe what's wrong?'' I heard Eddie ask. I snapped my head at his direction and gave him my best fake smile. ''Nothing.'' I simply replied I knew he didn't believe me because he gave me that typical look again that we needed to talk. The last time I could avoid that situation but this time I had my doubts I could.

''Really Loren?'' Eddie asked in disbelieve as he shook his head. ''Are we going to pick up the rest of the boxes?'' I asked changing the subject. Eddie just nodded as he started the car. The car drive was silence. We arrived and I immediately walked upstairs. All my clothes and shoes were already in boxes but the rest of my stuff still needed to be packed. I heard the door open and close. I knew it was Eddie of course. ''Are my parents home?'' I asked him if I felt his arms go around m waist.

''They are coming home tomorrow they called James.'' Eddie told me I nodded and looked around in my room. ''I think we better can call some movers.'' Eddie stated with a chuckle. I laughed and nodded. ''Maybe we should do that.'' I said as I looked a little to the side. Eddie chuckled and kissed my lips. I turned around in his arms and depended our kiss a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Eddie picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso and Eddie walked to my desk and putted me on top of it. My legs were still wrapped around Eddie his torso. My grip around his neck loosened and I let my hands travel down his chest as we pulled back from our passionated kiss. I wrapped my arms around Eddie him and rested my head against Eddie his chest.

''Are you gonna tell me why you don't want Jake to sign you?'' Eddie asked softly as he kissed the top of my head. I knew I had to tell him eventually so I decided that I could better do it now. ''My parents were never around when I was younger so my grandma moved in with us so I wouldn't be alone all the time. She learned me how to play piano and we sang together but a few months before I met you she died and I stopped singing.'' I explained as Eddie stroke my back. I relaxed at his movements. Eddie lifted my chin up so I was looking to him.

''I love you Loren.'' Eddie said as he looked me in the eyes. ''I love you too.'' I said answered before I pulled Eddie in a long passionated kiss. I knew whatever would happen I always would have Eddie with me. I knew I was only eighteen years old but Eddie was everything I needed. A second without him was to long. His sweet kisses. His touch that made me shiver. Everything about him made me happy. Everything about him made me love him more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eddie's POV**

Loren and I had packed the rest of her stuff. Everything was in boxes ready to go to the penthouse. We were both exhausted. We laid down on Loren her bed. Her head was on my chest and one of her legs was placed on top of mine. My arms were wrapped around her so I could have her so close as possible. She played with the wrinkles that were formed in my T-shirt. Her eyes were closed and I stared in amazement to her. I loved her so much. Words couldn't explain what I felt for her. The first time I met her I was sold. Her sweet smile. Her eyes that sparkle if she's happy or how adorable she is as she blushes. ''It's Monday tomorrow.'' Loren groaned all of a sudden . I chuckled and Loren open her eyes. ''It's not funny. I have school with the blond demon.'' Loren said seriously as she looked up to me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.''You'll survive.'' I said jokingly. Loren rolled her eyes and was about to reply but James yelled that the van was here to move Loren her stuff. We got off bed and a few men came in and moved the boxes in the van. Loren loaded six boxes in her car because they were for Melissa. We said goodbye to James and the rest of the employees before heading to our penthouse. We spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking all the boxes. When we were finally done Loren and I collapsed on the couch. I kicked my feet on the coffee table and Loren laid her head in my lap as I stroke her hair.

''Welcome home Miss Tate.'' I said softly. Loren smiled as I bended down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss quickly depended. Loren climbed on my lap and straddled my legs with hers. I grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer to me than she already was. On the moment things were about to get heated the front door swung open and Ian appeared in the living room with a smirk on his face. '' I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt.'' Ian said with a chuckle but I could also hear some annoyance in his voice. Loren her face was bright red and stood up from my lap. '' No problem, I need to go anyway.'' Loren said as she grabbed her purse. '' To Mel?'' I asked as I stood up and walked up to Loren. '' Yeah I'll be in an hour or so.'' Loren said as she kissed my lips. '' Okay be careful.'' I said as I walked her to the door. Loren chuckled and rolled her eyes. '' Yes dad.'' Loren said with another chuckle. She tiptoed and gave me a peck on my lips but before she could pull away I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again. I let it linger for a few moments until Ian said something.

'' Geez guys you're gonna see each other in an hour.'' Ian said with annoyance in his voice. Loren and I pulled away. Loren shot me questioned glance and I shrugged my shoulders. '' Okay.'' Loren simply replied as she walked out off the door. '' What's up with you?'' I asked as I turned around to Ian. '' Nothing.'' Ian said with the same annoyance as he plopped down on the couch. '' Looks like your fans are happy.'' Ian said while he was looking at his phone. '' What do you mean?'' I asked as I sat down besides him. He handed me his phone. Loren and I were trending on twitter there were pictures of me and Loren moving boxes and the comment were all positive like what a cute couple and stuff like that I chuckled and handed the phone back to Ian. '' They already expect Leddie babies.'' Ian said while he was still looking at his phone.''Well I think that they can wait.'' I said with a chuckle. '' You think?'' Ian asked like he was mad or something as he raised his eyebrow and looked to me. ''What's up with you. You're acting like this the whole day.'' I said as I stood up. ''You wanna now the truth?'' Ian said with anger in his voice as he stood up as well. '' Yeah that would be nice.'' I said with annoyance. Ian opened his mouth to speak up but closed it again. '' Never mind mate.'' With that Ian stormed out off the door. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. What was bothering him?

**Loren's POV**

I walked out off the penthouse thinking about Ian he acted strange the last time. We always got along well but now he seemed like he didn't want me around. The elevator doors opened and I got out. ''Good day Miss Tate.'' I heard Jeffrey greet me. I shot him a light smile. '' Hi Jeffrey and I told you my name is Loren.'' I said with a wink. Jeffrey nodded and smiled. ''Of course Loren.'' Jeffrey smiled broadly. He was a nice guy he was always friendly to me and not the fake kind of friendly. ''Is everything okay?'' Jeffrey asked me with concern. ''You seem a little confused.'' Jeffrey explained why he asked me. ''Just stuff.'' I said as I shrugged my shoulders. '' But I have to go. Have a nice day Jeffrey.'' I said as I began to walk to the door. ''For you the same Loren.'' Jeffrey answered I shot him another smile as I walked out off the door. I was about to close the door behind me when I felt someone push the door open causing me almost to fall.

''Oh I'm sorry Loren.'' I heard someone say I immediately knew who it was because of the strong accent. ''No problem. What's wrong?'' I asked as I turned around. I could see on Ian his face something was bothering him. ''What do you mean?'' Ian asked like he didn't knew what I meant but I could see on his face he knew where I was talking about. ''You know what I mean you aren't yourself towards to me. Did I something wrong?'' I asked Ian who looked like a lost puppy. ''No Loren you didn't do anything wrong I just need to figure some things out.'' Ian said as he wrapped his arms around me. I was a little surprised but hugged him back. I was a little uncomfortable because he wouldn't pull back. '' I have to go.'' I said as I took a step back forcing Ian to unwrap his arms around me. I shot him a light smile as I hopped into my car and drove off before he could say something else. ''Well that was weird.'' I muttered to myself. After a while I arrived at Mel her house I send Mel a text. '_Come outside! Can use your help! ;)'_

After I send the text I got out off my car and opened my trunk. Melissa appeared in the doorway and practically ran towards to me. ''Oh My Gosh Lo!'' Mel nearly yelled as she saw the boxes in my trunk I laughed at her reaction and took a box out off my car and pushed it into Mel her arms. Mel laughed and carried the box inside and I followed her with another bow in my hands. After all the boxes were in Mel her room we sat down on her bed together. ''I didn't knew clothes were so exhausting.'' Mel said with a chuckle. ''Yeah.'' I answered with a little laugh. '' And are you ready for tomorrow with the blond daughter of Satan?'' I asked to Mel. '' Totally.'' Mel answered with confidence in her voice. '' According to Phil she hasn't any friends left in school. Everyone in school hates her now.'' Melissa said with a smile on her face. '' I don't think it's that bad. She has probably still a few bitches left.'' I was about to say something else but my phone began to ring. I shot Melissa an apologizing glance and answered my phone when I saw it was my mom.

''Hi mom what's up?'' I asked as I looked over to Melissa who raised her eyebrows. '' I need to talk to you. Your dad and I came home today and we saw you moved out!'' My mom yelled at me. ''You knew I was going to move out and besides dad send me a text saying he wants to talk to me but if I come home I have to hear from James you guys are out off tone. You guys didn't even send me a text.'' I said trying to keep my voice calm. '' We are adults! I want you home in an hour!'' My mom yelled as she hung up the phone before I could say something else. '' I have to go.'' I said to Melissa as I stood up from her bed. Melissa nodded and walked me to my car. ''I'll see you tomorrow?'' Melissa said as she pulled me in a hug. ''Yeah see you tomorrow.'' I said as I pulled back and stepped into my car. I drove to the penthouse as quick as I could. I wanted Eddie with me as I talked to my parents I was greeted by Jeffrey and quickly got upstairs.

''Babe?'' I yelled as I opened the door of the penthouse. Eddie came out off the kitchen with an envelope in his hands. ''What the hell is this?'' Eddie said as he threw the envelope on the coffee table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Loren's POV**

I looked to the envelope on the table and back to Eddie. ''An envelope?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow. ''Congrats Loren.'' Eddie said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and took the envelope from the coffee table and opened it. It where pictures of me and Ian earlier today. We were hugging on some and just talking on the others. ''Are you mad about pictures of me and Ian?'' I asked in disbelieve as I threw the envelope with the pictures back on the coffee table. ''How do you even get them?'' I asked in an angry tone. ''Leah gave them to me.'' Eddie said in a snappy tone. I crossed my arms over my chest. ''So you are mad at me because Leah gave you pictures of me and Ian?'' I asked in an angrier voice than before. ''Ian is acting weird for a few days now and than I get that!'' Eddie yelled at me as he pointed to the pictures. My eyes widened when I heard Eddie yell at me. ''So because Ian is acting weird and he hugged me I'm cheating?!'' I yelled back I could feel tears come up but I fought them back. ''Cut the case Loren! Leah saw you kissing with him!'' Eddie yelled as he clenched his hands in fists. This time there escaped a tear. I stood there staring in disbelieve at him. Did he really believe Leah without even talking to me? ''Excuse me? Are you serious right now? I didn't kiss Ian!'' I yelled back. My body was trembling from rage. Eddie was about to say something when the door opened I looked behind me and Ian had came in. I saw Eddie tense up.

''What's going on here?'' Ian asked as he walked up to me. He stopped walking when he saw the pictures on the coffee table. ''What's going on here?'' Eddie scoffed. ''I thought you were my best friend Ian but you sleep with my girlfriend behind my back!'' Eddie yelled at him as he walked up to Ian and punched him right in the face. I gasped as Ian fall on the ground. ''Are you serious right now? Ian and I have nothing with each other!'' I yelled at Eddie as I pushed him out of my way and helped Ian up. ''It's true mate.'' Ian said as he wiped to blood of his lip. ''Where do you getting this from?'' Ian asked as he looked between me and Eddie. ''You're acting weird every time you are around Loren and than I have to hear you kissed her!'' Eddie yelled as he took another step closer to Ian. ''Wow wow I swear to God this is the first thing I hear from kissing Loren.'' Ian said as he held his hands up in defense. ''I told you.'' I muttered under my breath. ''Why are you acting like that than all the time?!'' Eddie asked frustrated. ''I'll tell you if you don't hit me again.'' Ian said as he took a step back. Eddie let out a sigh and just nodded. ''I kinda have a thing for Loren.'' Ian said softly. My eyes widened and I was in a half shock after hearing his confession. I looked over to Eddie who looked like he was ready to punch Ian again. ''But I swear to God I never kissed her.'' Ian quickly added. Eddie looked between me and Ian. ''Out!'' Eddie yelled at Ian. Ian just nodded and left without saying anything else.

''Loren I'm...'' Eddie started. ''Save it. You thought I cheated on you without even hearing me out.'' I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Eddie shook his head and took a step closer to me. ''Loren I didn't mean it. I...'' Eddie said with a sniff. ''You didn't mean what. You believed Leah instead of me.'' I said I let out a shaky breath. Eddie stood right in front of me. He cupped me cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. I could see the tears running down on Eddie his face. He laid his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath all over my face. ''I'm so sorry Loren. But when Leah showed me the pictures and told me she saw you kissing with him I got so jealous and mad. I just can't lose you to anyone.'' Eddie said soft with some sniffs. ''You could ask me Eddie.'' I could hear my own voice crack a little. ''I know. I'm so stupid. Just the thought of loosing you Loren makes me going crazy. I just love you so so much.'' Eddie said barley above a whisper as there rolled more tears down his cheeks. ''You're a jerk you know that?'' I asked as I clenched Eddie his T-shirt into my fists. I felt Eddie nod. ''But I love you too.'' I added with a light smile making Eddie chuckle. I pulled Eddie closer to me and kissed him with all I had. After a few minutes we both pulled away breathless. ''You're gonna pay for that. You know that right?'' I said as I wrapped my arms around Eddie and buried my head in Eddie his chest. ''Oh I know.'' Eddie answered as he chuckled and sniffed at the same time. Than we just stood there without saying another word. I felt Eddie his grip tighten as he kissed the top of my head. I was about to say something when I felt my phone vibrate. Eddie and I pulled away from each other as I took my phone out off my pocket.

''Damn it.'' I muttered as I saw my mom had send me a text I forgot she had called me earlier. ''What's wrong?'' Eddie asked softly. ''My mom called earlier ans she said she needed to talk to me and I kinda forgot about it. I have to go.'' I said as I shove my phone back in my pocket. ''Do you want me to come?'' Eddie asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded softly and reached up so I could kiss Eddie his lip. ''C'mon my parents are gonna kill me.'' I said as I pulled away from Eddie. I walked over to the coffee table and took the envelope with the pictures and putted them in my purse. ''What are you going to do with that?'' Eddie asked as he mentioned to the envelope. ''You'll see.'' I said with a light smile as I took his hand and leaded him out off the penthouse. Eddie and I drove to my parents house. I sighed before I got out off the car. Eddie and I walked hand in hand into the house. ''Loren and Eddie what a pleasant surprise.'' James greeted us with a smile. ''Hi James are my parents home?'' I asked as I shot him a smile back. ''Yes they are in the garden.'' James answered me in a polite tone like usual. I smiled and walked with Eddie to the garden my dad stood by the pool making a phone call and my mom stood by his side. When my dad saw us he hung up the phone and came over to us with my mom following him like a puppy. Something she always did.

''We come home and we need to hear from James you moved out!'' My dad said in an angry tone. My mom laid her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. ''Yeah you send me a text to come home and when I arrive here I need to hear from James you are out off tone.'' I answered him a little frustrated. ''That's totally different'' My dad said as he threw his hands up. ''We don't need to take orders from you. We are your parents. You need to listen to us.'' My dad said in demanding tone? My mom just nodded at his statement. ''She isn't your puppet.'' Eddie muttered. ''What was that?'' My dad said as he raised his eyebrow. ''You heard me. She isn't your puppet. Loren is eighteen she is able to make her ow decisions. She don't have to listen to anybody. Not to Nora, not to me and even not to you.'' Eddie said he wrapped his arm around my waist. ''Who do you think you're!?'' My dad yelled to Eddie. ''I'm your daughters boyfriend and like it or not I love her and I'm not gonna tolerate how you always snap at her.'' Eddie said as he tried to keep his voice calm. ''We are her parents!'' My mom yelled out. ''Yeah great parents I only saw you if you guys had a little time one or two days a month.'' I said as I took a deep breath. ''This was a complete waist of our time.'' I said as I walked out and dragged Eddie out with me.

''Are you okay?'' Eddie asked me as we stepped in the car. I couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah.'' I said as I reached over to Eddie and pulled him in a long passionated kiss. ''Thank you.'' I said as I pulled back. ''Does that mean I'm forgiven?'' Eddie asked me with a smirk on his face. ''I need to think about that.'' I said with a smile. Eddie shook his head and drove off. ''Do you already know what you're gonna do with Jake his offer?'' Eddie asked. ''I think I'm gonna take it but I'm not sure.'' I said as I sighed. ''I think you should do it.'' Eddie said with confidence in his voice. I smiled and kissed his cheek. ''Here to the right.'' I said to Eddie who raised his eyebrow. ''Why? Aren't we gonna go home?'' Eddie asked as he drove to the right anyway. ''Yeah after this.'' I said with a smile. Eddie shot me a confused look before he fixed his gaze back on the road. ''What are we doing here?'' Eddie asked as we stepped out off the car and made our way inside of the building. ''I need to set some things straight.'' I simply replied as we walked into the office. ''Eduardo, Loren! What are you guys doing here?'' Jake asked in his usually loud happy voice. I shot Jake a smile but walked straight up to Leah and took the pictures out off my purse.

''As you dare to break me and Eddie up one more time I'll clean up the office with you. Understood?'' I said as I raised my eyebrow and pushed the envelope in her hands. Jake stood their with a confused expression and Eddie was just smirking. ''Ready to go?'' I asked Eddie as I walked up to him. Eddie smiled and nodded. ''Can I get an explanation first?'' Jake asked as he looked confused between the three of us. ''Leah just loves pictures.'' I said as I shrugged my shoulders making Eddie chuckle. ''Alright?'' Jake said as he raised his eyebrow. ''Oh and Loren do you had time to think about my offer?'' Jake asked as Eddie wrapped his arm around my waist. ''Yeah. I'm gonna do it?'' When I said that Jake his smile grew brighter. ''But after graduation.'' I said before Eddie or Jake could say something else. We left Jake his office and drove home. I threw my purse on an empty seat and laid myself down on the couch.

**Eddie's POV**

I kicked off my shoes and joined Loren on the couch. I wrapped my arms her and Loren snuggled closer to than she already was. ''What do you think of having diner and rumor and than a silly movie?'' I asked as Loren buried her head in the crook of my neck and I stroke her hair. ''Take out and silly movie.'' Loren stated as she looked up to me. I chuckled and nodded. ''Perfect.'' I said softly as I kissed her lips. ''What do you want?'' As I asked that Loren closed her eyes making a typical Loren face that meant she was thinking. ''Pastrami sandwiches.'' Loren said as she fluttered her eyes open. ''Your wish is my command.'' I said as I gave Loren a peck on her lip and climbed out the couch so I could make the call. When I came back in the living room. Loren laid with her eyes closed stretched out over the whole couch. I scooped Loren up as she closed her eyes. ''Put me down I'm lazy.'' Loren said in a pouty voice. I smiled and sat down on the couch with Loren still in my arms. ''I don't know what I would without you Lo.'' I said as I kissed the top of her head. ''Than you're lucky you are never gonna find out.'' Loren answered as she reached up and kissed me.

About an half hour later our food arrived. Loren and I ate on the couch as we talked. After we were done eating we cleaned up together. ''I'm gonna change first before we watch a movie.'' Loren said as she hopped from the kitchen counter. ''I think I'm gonna help you.'' I answered Loren as I picked her up. Loren laughed and wrapped her legs around my torso as her arms wrapped around her neck. ''You thin my parents are mad or really mad?'' Loren asked as she laid her head on my shoulder while I walked upstairs. ''I think they aren't really mad, why?'' I asked as I laid Loren down on the bed. ''I don't know. I just wanna say goodbye as they leave.'' Loren answered as she gave me a peck on the lips and walked to the closet. I changed in a T-shirt and some sweats. I got downstairs making everything ready for the movie. I picked out Loren her favorite movie of the moment _The Lucky One. _After a couple minutes Loren came downstairs with her robe on. We cuddled together in the couch and Loren covered us with a blanket.

''Oh My God Zac Efron is so hot.'' Loren squealed as Zac Efron appeared on the screen. ''Excuse me?'' I said as I raised my eyebrow. Loren chuckled and kissed my cheek. ''But Eddie Duran is way hotter.'' Loren said with an innocent smile.''Good save babe.'' I said as I pulled her closer. ''Ow I know.'' Loren answered with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at Loren her statement and got back to watching the movie. When the movie was finally done we got upstairs. ''Why are you so obsessed with those Nicolas Sparks movies?'' I asked her with a groan as I fell down on the bed and closed my eyes. ''Do I hear any complaining Duran?'' Loren asked with a little laugh. ''No not at all.'' I answered a little sarcastically making Loren chuckle. ''Well than I'm gonna go change.'' Loren said in a teasing voice at her statement I opened my eyes. Loren was wearing a red matching lingerie set. She just looked smoking. ''No what you're wearing is just fine.'' I said with a smirk on my face as I got off bed and made my way towards to her. Every step I took closer Loren did a step back until she stood with her back pressed against the wall. I smirked and picked Loren up she was pressed between the wall and my body. Loren wrapped her long legs around my torso and my hand supported her butt as I began to kiss Loren her neck. A soft moan escaped from Loren her lips driving me completely crazy. I walked up to the bed and threw Loren on it. I crawled on top of her as Loren pulled of my T-shirt.

After an hour Loren was wrapped up in my arms. She was barely awake. ''I know I can be so stupid sometimes but whatever will happen I'll always love you Loren.'' I whispered as I stroke a lock of hair behind her ear. Loren her eyes opened a little. ''You're just lucky you are cute stupid Duran. I don't know what I would do without you.'' Loren whispered back as she snuggled closer to me. I smiled at her words and kissed the top of her head. Even after stupid mistakes Loren was still there for me. She will always be the one for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Loren's POV**

I woke up feeling small kisses on my shoulder blade. ''Wake up babe you need to get ready for school.'' Eddie whispered in my ear. ''I don't want to.'' I said with a groan refusing to open my eyes. I heard Eddie laugh as he pulled the covers off my naked body. ''Eddie.'' I said with a groan as I opened my eyes. Eddie smirked at me and walked out off the bedroom only wearing his boxer. I looked at the time and saw Eddie was right I really needed to get up otherwise I would be to late. I took a quick shower. I dried my hair and pulled it in a high ponytail. I did soft make up on and walked to my closet to see what I was gonna wear. I found a light skinny jeans with cuts in it. I matched it with a hot pink strapless top that said KISS in tiger pattern and hot pink pumps. I looked in the mirror for a second before I walked downstairs. Eddie was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal. I walked up to him and kissed his lips as I stood between his legs. Eddie putted his bowl of cereal down next to him before he wrapped his arms around my waist and depended the kiss a little bit. ''What are the plans for today?'' I asked as I pulled back from our kiss. ''Going to the office, working on some songs and desperately waiting until my girlfriend comes back from school.'' Eddie said as he kissed my lips. ''And I kinda promised my parents we would joining them for diner.'' Eddie added after he pulled back. ''I have a photo shoot after school so I don't know I'm gonna be on time.'' I said as I laid my head on Eddie his shoulder. ''I didn't knew you had a photo shoot today.'' Eddie said as he rubbed my back. ''Yeah you knew I told you last week.'' I answered him as I took a bowl out off the cabinet and poured some cereal in it.

''Oh, you know I'll pick you up from your photo shoot.'' Eddie said as he took his bowl back and started eating again. ''Perfect than you can talk to him.'' I said as I sat down on the table. ''What do you mean?'' Eddie asked as he hopped of the counter and seated himself in front of me. I mentally slapped myself as I saw the confusion on Eddie his face. I didn't tell him Ian would be the photographer. ''Ian is the photographer than you can talk to him.'' I said as I looked up to Eddie and shot him a light smile. Eddie didn't look happy with the fact Ian would be the one who took the pictures I was happy he didn't know that it was lingerie shoot. ''I have nothing to say to him.'' Eddie stated with frustration in his voice. I sighed and stood up. ''Babe he is your best friend just talk to him.'' I said as I sat down on Eddie his lap, straddling his legs with mine so I was facing him. ''If he was my best friend he wouldn't be all over my girlfriend.'' Eddie said with the same frustration as he leaned back in the stool and wrapped his arms around me in a loose grip.

''He wasn't all over me he didn't even touch me.'' I answered as I stroke Eddie his arms. ''Really should I ask Leah to show you the pictures again?'' Eddie asked sarcastically as he raised his eyebrow. ''If you say her name one more time you're gonna get hurt and he just hugged me nothing else happened.'' I stated seriously. Eddie rolled his eyes when I said the Leah part but he looked deadly serious when I finished my sentence. ''Still he is in love with you. I mean...'' I didn't let Eddie continue his sentence. ''He never said he was in love with me.'' I exclaimed in a high voice making Eddie shook hi head. ''Please Loren be serious for a second.'' Eddie said looking in my eyes. ''Eddie he is your best friend. Just talk to him. If you don't do it for him do it for me. Please?'' I said in my pleading voice. ''Fine two minutes not more.'' Eddie said with a sigh. I smiled because I knew that they would work it out. ''Thank you babe.'' I said as I gave Eddie a sweet kiss. I let it linger for a few moments. ''You're just lucky I love you.'' Eddie said with a smile as we pulled back. ''Oh I know but you're gonna apologize for hitting him.'' I stated after I gave Eddie another peck on the lips. Eddie just shook his head. ''Over my dead body.'' Eddie said with a serious voice. ''That is also possible.'' I said with a smirk on my face making Eddie roll his eyes and chuckle a little bit. ''Please Eddie plus you still owe me for making me sad.'' I said in a pouty voice as I placed a kiss on the counter of Eddie his mouth. ''Fine.'' Eddie said with a sigh out of frustration. ''Thank you. I love you.'' I said as I cupped Eddie his cheeks and gave him a passionated kiss. ''I love you too.'' Eddie said as we pulled back and caught his breath a little bit. '' I have to go.'' I said as I gave Eddie a peck on his lips and stood up making Eddie groan. ''Okay be careful.'' Eddie replied as he stood up as well and followed me to the door. ''Yes dad.'' I said with a chuckle as I kissed Eddie one more time before walking out off the penthouse.

When I arrived at school everyone was already there. I was surprised when I saw Mel sitting by Adriana and the rest of our group laughing and talking. I smiled at the view I walked up to them and as soon Mel noticed me she stood up and began to walk up to me. She looked beautiful. She wore a jeans short with a bright yellow one shoulder T-shirt and some yellow flats. ''Hi.'' Mel cheered happily when she pulled me into a hug. ''Hi, getting along with them?'' I asked as we pulled back. ''Yeah. Adriana can be sweet.'' Melissa stated like she was in shock. I laughed at expression. ''Yeah Aid is cool.'' I said with another light laugh as we walked to the group. Aid smiled and stood up as we arrived and hugged me tightly. ''Glad to be back?'' I heard Cameron ask. I looked at his direction and smiled. ''Depends on your behavior.'' I said with a smile making everyone laugh even Cameron. ''Well I'm glad your back Tate.'' Cameron said as he lightly hit my shoulder. ''Where is Chloe?'' I asked as I looked around but didn't see her anywhere. ''There.'' Matthew said as he nodded his head to the corner of the school area. She was sitting alone on a bench looking to her phone. ''Why is she sitting there alone?'' I asked in a soft tone as I kept looking to Chloe. ''Because nobody wants to be with her everyone realizes now where she is up to.'' Cameron told me with a tone full of disgust. I had compassion with her. Of course she kissed my boyfriend and hurted my feelings but she looked so lonely on her one. ''I'm gonna talk to her.'' I said with a sigh. ''What?!'' Mel nearly screamed. ''Look at her she is lonely nobody deserves that not even her.'' I said as I turned to Mel. ''She kissed your boyfriend!'' Mel said in an angry tone. ''That doesn't make her a bad person.'' I informed them as I looked back to Chloe. ''Yeah but bullying everyone does.'' Adriana added as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''Everyone deserves a second chance, right?'' I said as I looked to the rest of our group. Phil, Matthew and Logan looked at me in disbelieve just like Mel and Aid only Cameron nodded quietly. ''Maybe Loren is right it's kind of pathetic how she is sitting there.'' Cameron said as he looked between everybody. ''I'll get her.'' I sighed as I began to walk towards to Chloe. When I looked behind me I saw Mel and Cameron follow me the rest just sat there looking at us.

''Chloe, can we talk?'' I asked softly making her look up from her phone. Her cheek was still bruised from where Mel had slapped her. ''About what?'' Chloe snapped at me. ''Hey be nice to her and listen for a second.'' I heard Cameron snap back at Chloe. ''I'm sorry for ripping your hair out I was mad and wasn't thinking straight.'' I said as I bended down to Chloe her level. ''I'm not accepting your apologize because Eddie will be mine one way or another.'' Chloe said with confidence in her voice. Did she really just say that? I stood back up and took a deep breath but before I could say anything Mel was already rambling. ''Are you fucking kidding me? First of all Loren isn't the one who should apologize but you! You kissed her boyfriend poor Eddie is still rinsing his mouth after you kissed him. Second of all who do you think you're?! Do you really think Eddie would be interested in you as he has Loren? If we need to compare Loren with you, you won't win anything except stupidness and being slutty! You think you're the most beautiful girl on the planet but news flash Chloe you can't even compare with the garbage.'' Mel finally stopped rambling to catch her breath. Chloe looked in shock up to Mel and Cameron was just smiling like an idiot. ''C'mon guys let's go.'' I said to them mentioning to go back to her friends. ''I'm not done yet.'' Mel hissed. ''Yes you're.'' I stated as I dragged a fuming Mel with me.

''What happened?'' Phil asked as Cameron and I said down on the bench. ''She is unbelievable I wanted to slap her again. I'll even accept the suspension as long as I can rip all that fake hair out of her stupid head.'' Mel said in an angry tone as she kept glaring to Chloe. Aid, Phil, Matthew and Logan looked surprised at Mel her answer and looked to Cameron and me. ''Just Chloe being Chloe.'' Cameron said with a sigh. ''She will never change.'' Aid said as she shook her head. ''Welcome to reality.'' Logan muttered under his breath making everyone laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Yes I know I haven't update in a while but there is so much going on right now. Some guys know that my boyfriend was in an accident a couple of weeks ago and yeah it's not going well with him so it's kind of chaos in his family because the doctors confirmed that he won't be able to walk again and now he thinks I'm gonna break up with him what is not the case so I spend the most of my time with him and school started again so it's been busy. But I promise I won't forget you guys!**

**A BIG SHOUT-OUT to I-Am-Legend32 because she is just amazing. Thank you for all the support and everything! You rock! PS: Check out her stories they are just amazing!**

**And just something I wanna say to you all everyone knows the story Remember me of _LaceyLouLou82_ of course? Will you please give the girl a break? I get that you guys want her to post as soon as possible because the story is just AMAZING believe me when I see she posted a chapter I'm whole fangirling and stuff but don't push her to update otherwise she isn't gonna post at all. Has some of you already thought about it that she has a family she needs to take care of? And about the storyline I think it's perfect the way it is. Besides it's her story she can do with it what she wants. So be nice to her and review on her perfect story! :D I mean we don't wanna loose an amazing writer like her right?**

**Alright so thank you to all the ones who review and read! I love you guys and I love that you guy are patient with me! I hope you enjoy ;) ~ Much Love Leen**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

The clock was ticking but it seemed like the time wasn't moving. My first day back in school after my suspension was like hell. I hadn't Eddie with me and Chloe was working on my nerves the whole dame day. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the final bell ring. I putted my book in my bag and stood up. ''What are the plans for today?'' Melissa asked as we stepped out off the classroom. ''Aroma?'' Matthew proposed as he slung his arm over Adriana her shoulder. I couldn't help but notice the look on Phil his face as Matthew did that. Phil looked like he was jealous and Mel seemed the notice to because a small smirk appeared on her face. ''I'm sorry guys. I have a shoot in an half hour.'' I informed them as we walked out off the building. ''Yeah we see Eddie is already here.'' Phil said as he nodded in the direction of a small crowd who surrounded Eddie his car. ''What is he doing here?'' I wondered out loud as I walked away. ''Well goodbye to you too!'' Cameron yelled after me as I heard the rest of the group laugh. I turned around while walking and gave them a smile wave. When I stepped in the car I was pulled in a sweet kiss by Eddie. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked as I pulled back a little. ''Picking my girl up.'' Eddie simply replied as he gave me a peck on the lips. ''Babe I have a shoot remember and I'm here with my car.'' I told him. I kinda knew he just wanted to come to the shoot because photographer was Ian and he was still a little jealous. ''I know that's why I finished my meeting with Jake early so I could drive you and stay around and I'll bring you tomorrow, okay?'' Eddie said with that smile I couldn't say no to. ''Okay.'' I replied with a smile as I kissed him again.

''How was your meeting by the way?'' I asked Eddie as I did my seatbelt on. ''Okay I guess. Ow yeah Jake fired Leah.'' Eddie said with a chuckle as he drove off. ''Why?'' I asked with a little disbelieve in my voice. Jake was already so busy with everything so why would he fire his assistant? ''He got another assistant and I don't really mind to be honest.'' Eddie answered me with a light smile on his face. ''And Jake is coming over tomorrow. He wants to talk to you.'' Eddie added. I gave him a confused look making him laugh a little. ''Just some details.'' Eddie answered on my confused look. ''Why would Jake wants to talk to me about some details?'' I asked him as I raised my eyebrow. ''Maybe about your contract?'' Eddie told me with a smile as he stopped at the location for the shoot. ''Right.'' I stated with a little smile as I got out the car. Eddie and I entered the venue and were greeted by Marco the client of Mario who set up the shoot. I had worked more than one time for Marco he was the owner of a big lingerie and bikini shop in L.A. all the ''famous'' people bought their stuff in his shop. When Eddie saw Marco he knew the shoot would be in lingerie or bikini and he didn't look happy with that fact especially when he saw Ian approaching us. ''Loren lovely to see you again.'' Marco said in a high voice as he kissed my cheek. I felt Eddie squeeze my hand as Ian stood next to Marco. ''I'm gonna change.'' I said quickly with a light smile as I walked to the dressing room and pulled Eddie along with me.

''You're gonna apologize and be polite.'' I said to Eddie as I locked the door from the dressing room. ''I'm not gonna apologize besides when were you planning on telling me it was a shoot for Marco?'' Eddie said a little frustrated as he crossed his arms over his chest. ''Does that matter?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow and copied Eddie his action as I crossed my arms. ''Yeah.'' Eddie exclaimed after a moment of silence. ''Since when?'' I retorted he was never bothered as I did a lingerie shoot. Of course I knew it had something to do with Ian. ''Since Ian...'' Eddie stopped in the middle of his sentence and let out a huge sigh. ''Since Ian what? Babe be serious for a minute. Ian is your best friend go talk to him.'' I told him as I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his middle. Eddie let another sigh as he pulled me closer to his body and wrapped his arms around my waist. ''I'll think about it.'' Eddie muttered as he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at Eddie and smiled because I just knew he would work things out with Ian. ''I love you so much.'' I said softly as I tightened my grip around his middle. A big smile appeared on Eddie his face as soon the words left my mouth. ''I love you even more.'' Eddie replied me softly as he stroke of my hair behind my ear while his other arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist. ''Impossible.'' I retorted. Eddie let out a little laugh as he bended down and gave me along sweet but passionated kiss. Eddie is really everything I Always dreamed of.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys I know it wasn't that long but I'll try to post as soon as I can that's probably gonna be next weekend. Follow me on twitter to know when I'm gonna post! **

_**Twitter: FfLeentje**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. Here is another chapter of _Mean Girls_! I hope you like it! I'll post _Just so you know_ tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best! Follow me on twitter to know when and what I update! (Twitter : FfLeentje)**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Eddie had left my dressing room a couple minutes ago so I could change without any distractions. I pulled on a hot pink laced lingerie set with matching pumps. A stylist was doing my hair and make-up. After an half hour I was ready to go out. I pulled my robe on and walked out off the dressing room to see Eddie and Ian talking and laughing. A smile washed over my face as I saw they made up. I would feel horrible as they wouldn't remain friends again. Ian was the only real friend of Eddie besides Jake. But I thought that didn't really counted because Jake was his manager. ''Ready?'' Ian asked me as he saw me standing I simply nodded and gave my robe to Eddie.

Two hours later I was finally done with the shoot and Eddie and I were walking into the penthouse. I threw my bag on the ground and plopped down on the couch. ''Someone is a little tired.'' Eddie stated as he laid himself down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded and snuggled closer to Eddie his warm body. ''What do you think of staying on the couch for the rest of the day.'' I suggested. ''I would love to but we can't.'' Eddie mumbled as he kissed the top of my head. I could see that he was tired as well. ''Why do you always have to add a but?'' I groaned as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. ''Because we promised my parents to have diner with them tonight.'' Eddie reminded me as I closed my eyes. ''Correctly you promised them. So I can stay at home, take a long warm bath while you're eating at Rumor. Sounds good to me.'' I said him with a smirk as I opened my eyes again. Eddie raised his eyebrow and gave me a look that said _you don't mean that_. I chuckled at his face expression and reached up to give him a light kiss. ''You know it's not nice to tease your boyfriend like that.'' Eddie managed to say between little kisses he gave me. ''Who said I wasn't serious?'' I asked with a devilish grin plastered on my face. Eddie smiled as he got on top of me and started to kiss my neck making his way up to my mouth. ''We gotta go.'' Eddie groaned as he gave me one more kiss before standing up.

After ten minutes Eddie and I entered Rumor. Katy and Max were already sitting on a table we walked over to them and were greeted by Katy pulling us both in a hug. We ordered our food and talked a bit. Eddie his parents may be 'Rock Star legends' Katy and Max Duran they were both very normal. They hadn't the typical arrogance like the most people who were famous. No they were kind, sweet and warm hearted. Even when they went on tour a lot they still managed to make time for Eddie. Something my parents never had for me, time. I couldn't help it but I still thought about it, my parents would move to Paris. I almost never saw them when they lived in L.A. so when would I see them as they lived in freaking Paris? In the two years Eddie and I dated, Katy and Max were more parents to me as my mom and dad ever were. If I had 'girl' problems I would go to Katy instead of my mom. Not that I don't love my mom but I can't ask her for help if she's never around. But of course if my mom and dad hadn't had the hotels I would never had met Eddie. So that was one thing the hotels were good for right? ''Loren?'' I was pulled out of my thought by Eddie calling my name. ''Yeah?'' I replied as I snapped my head in Eddie his direction. ''Are you okay? I'm calling your name for the past five minutes?'' Eddie said with a light chuckle. ''Yeah just a little tired.'' I answered him with a light smile. Eddie placed his hand on my knee and gave it a soft squeeze.

I was glad that diner was over. Don't get me wrong. I love Katy and Max but I just want to be home right now with Eddie so close as possible. I threw my bag on the piano bench and got upstairs as Eddie was in the lobby talking to Jeffrey. I prepared a warm bath for myself, I could use it after this long day. I stripped my clothes off and stepped in the hot water. I closed my eyes and relaxed at the feeling of the warm water. I heard the bathroom door open and close. I didn't bother to open my eyes because I knew it was Eddie of course.''Hey make some place.'' I heard Eddie say after a few minutes. I chuckled lightly and sat up again from my lying position. I felt Eddie step in bath behind me. He wrapped his arms around my middle pulling me closer to his body so I was sitting in between his legs. I laid my head on his shoulder and found immediately comfort in our position.

''What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?'' I opened my eyes at the sound of Eddie his voice. ''What do you mean?'' I asked as he kissed the side of my head. ''Don't play that game, babe. I know something is off.'' Eddie said softly. ''It's really nothing.'' I sighed. ''Your parents.'' Eddie didn't asked it he just said it like he knew already. ''I'm still not used to the idea. That's all.'' I admitted softly as I turned my head so I could look at Eddie his face. ''I understand babe. But just know I'll always be here for you. No matter what, okay?'' Eddie spoke softly. I gave him a light nod in combination with a light smile. Eddie smiled back and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. On the moment things were about to get intense Eddie his phone went off. Eddie groaned and reached for a towel that was laying on the ground next to the bath. He quickly dried his hands off and took his phone from the bath side. I saw on the screen it was Jake and I instantly knew it would be a long conversation. So I got out off bath and wrapped a towel around my body. Eddie shot me an apologizing look, I just shrugged and walked out off the bathroom as Eddie answered his phone.

I did my hair in a wet, messy bun. I pulled one of Eddie his sweats on and a white tank top. ''Babe, can you open the door Jake is here!'' Eddie yelled from out of the bathroom. ''Great.'' I muttered under my breath as I walked downstairs. It's not that I don't like Jake. I was just tired and looked forward to falling asleep with Eddie close to me. I opened the door and Jake, Traci and a woman I didn't know. She had long brown hair and was dressed like a sort of punker. She had heavy make-up on but she looked very nice. ''Loren, nice to see you again. It feels like ages.'' Traci said happily as she pulled me in a hug. I was glad Traci had came along to keep me company as Jake and Eddie were talking about 'business'. ''Yeah, we need another girls night.'' I said with a smile as we pulled back. ''Loren.'' Jake greeted me with his usual big smile. ''Jake.'' I replied with a chuckle as he kissed my cheek. ''I'm Kelly by the way.'' The woman introduced herself. ''I'm Loren nice to meet you.'' I greeted her as we shook hands. I did a step to the side so they could enter. ''Where is my boy?'' Jake asked as he looked trough the room and sat down on the couch. ''In the bathroom, I think.'' I answered as I closed the door. Kelly and Traci seated themselves next to Jake.

''Since the rock star is still upstairs. I'll start with you.'' Jake his happy expression changed in a serious one. ''What do you mean?'' I asked a little confused as I sat down on the piano bench. ''Well I hired Kelly here to help me manage you and Eddie.'' Jake simply stated. ''Jake I haven't even signed yet.'' I said hesitated. I liked the idea of having a music career but the thing was I hated the paparazzi and if Jake would sign me things would become worse. ''Loren, you are crazy talented, you'll graduate from high school in less than a month. Besides you're already used to the paparazzi and to all the other things that hear by the life of a rock star because you're dating Eddie. And I think it would be a great idea as you would be the openings act for Eddie on his world tour.'' Jake rambled out in one breath. ''I agree.'' Eddie his voice pulled me out off my shock I had created while Jake was rambling. Eddie walked down of the stairs in a sweatpants and a muscle tee. He sat down besides me and wrapped his arm around my waist as he kissed the side of my head. ''Well think about it.'' Jake said as he saw the look on my face. ''And you've an interview tomorrow with Lilly about your tour.'' Jake informed Eddie who didn't look happy with the fact Lilly was involved. ''Why with her?'' Eddie asked annoyed. ''Because the label wants it that way.'' Jake stated with a sigh. Jake, Traci and Kelly stayed for another hour talking about random stuff. It was fun but I was kind of happy that they were gone now. I was already laying in bed as Eddie was downstairs locking the doors. After a few minutes I felt Eddie crawl in bed next to me.

''You already knew that Jake wanted me to open for you, huh?'' I asked Eddie without opening my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. ''Why would you think that?'' Eddie asked as he kissed my shoulder blade. I turned around in his arms and opened my eyes so I was looking directly in Eddie's. ''Okay, I already knew. He told me and asked me if I thought it was a good idea.'' Eddie admitted before I could say anything else. ''How did you know?'' Eddie asked me as he pecked my lips. ''Because you didn't sounded surprised and you already knew Kelly.'' I simply stated as I snuggled closer to Eddie. ''Playing a little detective.'' Eddie chuckled as he kissed the top of my head. I just nodded against his chest. ''Do you want to do it? I mean being the openings act for the tour?'' Eddie asked sounding serious. ''Depends on how my boyfriend is gonna react on the fact I'll be on tour with a handsome rock star.'' I said jokingly. I heard Eddie chuckle a bit. ''I think he'll be fine with it.'' Eddie replied before he pulled me in a long sweet kiss. ''I love you, babe.'' Eddie managed to say as he caught his breath a little bit. ''I love you too babe.'' I answered Eddie as I gave him a light kiss before falling asleep in Eddie his strong arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. I don't have good news for the people who like this story ;s After this chapter there will be one more before chapter before _'Mean Girls'_ comes to an end. But chapter 15 (The final chapter) Will be Super long. And of course I don't stop writing for good! I'll finish some other story and maybe there will be 'Mean Girls part 2' of something like that. I'm so so so sorry for the ones who like this but I just have so many stories at the moment and it's getting a little to much. Enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading, reviewing and for the ones who supports me. ~Much Love Leen**

_**Follow me on twitter for updating news : FfLeentje**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

''Loren, babe you know I love you but let me sleep.'' I muttered as Loren pulled the covers of my body. ''Nope! You have to bring me to school. Remember?'' Loren said as she opened the curtains. ''Babe just give me a minute.'' I groaned as I covered my face with my pillow. ''You said that an half hour ago!'' Loren exclaimed as I felt her crawl on bed. ''Just stay home.'' I mumbled as Loren yanked my pillow away. ''I can't my finals start today.'' Loren reminded me as she gave me a peck. ''Did you even study.?'' I asked with a chuckle. ''Yeah I did!'' Loren said in a defending way as she got up. ''Ten minutes don't count for a final.'' I said with another chuckle as I got out off bed. ''It does! I studied and it was longer then ten minutes.'' Loren told me as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''Yeah it was definitely eleven minutes.'' I grinned. ''You know if I didn't need a ride I would kill you.'' Loren informed me as she walked out off our room. I quickly pulled a jeans on and the first T-shirt I could find. I ran downstairs and to see Loren sitting on the couch with a book placed in her lap. ''If you don't know it by now, you aren't gonna know it before your final.'' I stated with another chuckle as I took my keys from the piano. ''You're so lucky I need a ride.'' Loren mumbled under her breath as she walked out off the door.

''What are your plans today?'' Loren asked ass we stopped in front of her school. ''Eat something and then the interview with Lilly.'' I groaned making Loren laugh. ''Have fun.'' Loren smiled as she kissed my lips and got out off the car. I watched how she got over to her friends before I drove off. I got home and poured some cereal in a bowl before sitting on the couch zapping through the channels. ''Eddie! Are you ready?!'' Jake exclaimed happily as he and Kelly barged into the penthouse. ''Have you ever heard from knocking? You really should try it sometime.'' I said a little annoyed. ''Nah, I'm good.'' Jake stated with a smile. ''They are gonna be here in twenty minutes so hurry up!'' Jake added more serious than before. ''Jake. I'm eating.'' I stated as I took another bite.

**Loren's POV**

''Nervous?'' Melissa asked as I sat down besides her. ''Not really. It's just history.'' I shrugged. ''It's just history?!'' Mathew yelled out. ''I studied a whole week for the freaking thing and I still don't get it.'' He added in a more soft voice as before. ''Well if you guys wouldn't skip class so often and pay attention then you wouldn't have that problem.'' I stated with a chuckle. ''Yeah like you never skipped class to be with Eddie.'' Cameron retorted as he rolled his eyes at me. ''Alright you guys have a point.'' I admitted. ''Where is Aid?'' I asked as I looked around. ''With Phil probably.'' Mel laughed and the rest off the group looked amused. ''Are they finally dating?'' I said a little to loud because everyone in the lunch area looked at our direction. ''Yeah from yesterday.'' Mel nodded. ''I thin-'' The bell interrupted Cameron in the middle of his sentence. ''Damn it.'' Matthew muttered as he stood up from the wooden bench.

**Eddie's POV**

''So Eddie are you exited for your next tour?'' Lilly asked with her usual fake grin? This was her second question and I already wanted it to be over. ''Of course. It's nice that I can see all of my fans again.'' I answered Lilly.

''So your girlfriend Loren will be joining you?'' Lilly asked as her smile grew wider. I knew it from the second she walked in here Loren would be one of her main concerns. My personal life was one of her favorite subjects. I simply nodded but couldn't say anything because Lilly had opened her mouth again.

''So how is everything going with you and Loren? I mean it can be easy for her to be in the spotlights. She had a lot of camera's after her the last couple of weeks. How is she handling that?'' Lilly had that look in her eyes that told me she expected a whole story about that Loren couldn't handle it. ''We have been dating for two years. She is already used to it.'' I simply stated and Lilly her smile faded a little as she heard my answer.

''Yeah if I remember it correctly you guys met in a hotel in Chicago, right?'' Lilly asked as she raised her eyebrow. ''Yeah we did Lilly. Loren was visiting her parents there and I gave a concert in Chicago that night.'' I replied Lilly who was clearly not amused by the fact I wasn't giving her all the details that she wanted.

**Loren's POV**

''Oh My God! I hope it wasn't that bad as I think it went.'' Adriane sighed as we walked out off school. ''It wasn't that hard.'' I shrugged as we continued walking. ''Says our little genius.'' Phil chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Aid her shoulder. ''Who goes to the aroma?'' Matthew asked as we stopped in front of the parking lot. I was about to answer that I would go with them but my phone rang. I gave them an apologizing look before answering it and taking a few steps away.

''Loren! Finally I called you a bunch of times!'' My mom exclaimed. ''Mom I had my firs final today.'' I explained as I rolled my eyes even that I knew she couldn't see it. ''Oh well.. How did it go?'' My mom asked a little hesitated. ''It went well.'' I casually replied. ''Well your dad and I would really appreciate it if you came by now to say goodbye.'' My mom said softly. ''What do you mean?'' I asked a little confused. ''Our plane is leaving in two hours. The mansion in Paris is ready. So we decided to leave early so we could prepare the opening from our first hotel there carefully.'' My mom explained. I blinked a couple times before answering her. I couldn't believe they would leave this early without warning me on time. ''Yeah, I'll pick Eddie up and then we'll come over.'' I answered her before hanging up, not leaving her the chance to say something else.

''Lo! Are you coming?!'' I heard Mel yell from behind me. ''No guys I'm sorry. I have to go.'' I informed them as I walked backwards to my car. ''Alright! Have fun with Eddie!'' Adriana yelled back with a smirk plastered on her face as everyone else started to laugh. I shot them a light smile before I got into my car. When I entered the penthouse Eddie was laying on the couch checking his twitter. ''Hi babe.'' Eddie greeted me as he got up and planted a soft kiss on my lips. ''We have to go to my parents.'' I said softly as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. ''Is something wrong?'' Eddie asked as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. ''They are leaving in two hours to Paris and they didn't bother to tell me that before.'' I said trying to hold back my tears I wasn't planning to cry right now. I refused to cry about my parents leaving. They had done it before. The only difference was that they would move to Europe. Eddie didn't say anything he just pulled me closer to his body as he stoke my hair with his other hand and kissed the side of my head. This was exactly what I needed to make me feel better. Him, it always would be him.


End file.
